One night
by Loveguru92
Summary: My first ever fanfic, dont know if I'm any good at this so review and tell me what you's think:) stendan au
1. Chapter 1

Ste's pov

I'm sitting in the deli with Doug when he brings it up, he's engaged.

"I proposed to JohnPaul last night.." he says, I can tell its took him guts to tell me and he expects an argument but how else am I supposed to react?

"It wasn't planned or anything Ste, i just kind of blurted it out while we were having dinner" Doug and I had only been split up a month before he went to JohnPaul, who he knew I hated. It was as if he was doing it purposely to annoy me. Over the past couple of months though I've got used to it. I wasn't happy with Doug anyway and were still mates but I cannot stand JohnPaul.

When he tells me though, I don't care. I actually don't, which is weird. I smile at him, and he frowns,

"Congrats, I'm happy for ya" I say, and truth is I am.

He grins at me then and pulls me into a hug "Thanks ste, you don't know how much this means to me"

We pull away and he smiles at me "Does this mean you'll come out to celebrate with us tonight?" he asks

"John Paul won't like that" I say "but yeah I'll come, I need a night out" which is also true I've not been out on a proper night out since before I got together with Doug. So about nine months ago, which is depressing considering I've been single for half that time.

We agree as we are cleaning up that well meet in the village and head to a gay bar in Chester, which is fine to me. As long as it's somewhere with alcohol and some of my mates are there I'll have a good time.

When I'm home I jump in for a shower and then walk about the house in my boxers, since Sinead seems to be out. I pull out my phone and ring Ames

"Hey Ste" she says, it's amazing after all these years we still are good friends even though the distance is a bit.

"Alright Ames, how are you and the kids doin?"I only get to see her and the kids about once a fortnight which is a big leap when it used to be everyday.

"Yeah we're great, the kids are in their bath the now. Their missing there daddy like mad though"

"Well so am I but anyway I have something to tell ya" I say

"Oooh spill the beans"

"it's nothing about me Ames so don't get too excited but Doug and John Paul are gettin married"

"No way! You've got to be kidding, are you okay Ste?"

"Surprisingly yeah I am. We're going out tonight to celebrate."

"Well that's good then, maybe you'll bag yourself a man tonight.."

"Nah doubt it, I think the single life might be for me"

We chat away for another 15 minutes before Amy realises the kids are probably freezing in the bath and I realise I better get a move on.

I decide to skip dinner and quickly get ready, I go for a bright blue polo shirt with my dark tight fitted, Amy used to call them my 'pulling jeans' cause they made my ass look good, never really noticed it myself right enough.

We meet outside the deli as planned and there's more people there than I thought. Doug and JohnPaul obviously, all of JohnPauls sisters and Theresa mcqueen, Reilly Costello-who to be fair has knew Doug longer than me, Leanne and Texas, Tony, Rhys, Bart mcqueen and Darren Osborne.

So hopefully it'll be a good night, we're just waiting for Sinead to come then were off. She's late as usual but looking gorgeous.

We all need to get separate taxis so I share with Sinead, Tony and Darren. We have a laugh on the way there and as soon as we get in we're straight to the bar getting the drinks in for the rest, downstairs in the club is just the dance floor and a bar but upstairs has a bigger bar and some tables.

There's a table with reserved on it, which turns out is ours. We take a seat and start drinking and having a laugh, the next to arrive is Doug, Leanne, Texas and Bart.

As soon as Sinead sees Bart walking over and grabs me closer and whispers in my ear "Please help, can we go to the dance floor for a while"

"yeah course."

We head down the steep stairs and I'm thinking to myself 'defos going to fall down these tonight'. We're on the dance floor busting the moves or trying to, a couple of more drinks and we don't even care what we look like, we head back up the stairs and I see that Lindsey Nolan who stays in the village. Sitting across her is a man and a woman, I can't see either of there faces but the woman has a load of blonde curls and the man has dark hair. I give lindsey a smile hoping I don't look like an idiot and she grins and me and gives me a wave, the blonde woman turns to have a nosey at me so I pull on sineads arm so we can go order yet another drink. We're standing at the bar laughing when Bart comes up.

The smile falls from Sinead's face,

"What do you want?" she says giving him a death glare.

"Know what I'm just goin back over to the table and let ya's chat" as I'm walking away I see Doug and John-Paul huddled in to each other laughing and smiling.

I shake my head and head for the nearest exit. When I get outside the cool air fills my lungs and I shiver. There's a guy, must be about a year maybe two years younger than me, he's standing smoking a fag and although I've not smoked since I was 17 I feel the urge for one.

"Alright mate, got a spare fag?" I ask he looks at me then round about him, looks as if he's on edge. He gives me his packet and I take one out and give him them back as he passes me a lighter.

"Ya not from around here then nah?" I say

"Is it that obvious" he sounds sort of posh but he looks like he's not washed all week.

"Can just tell, lived in manchester all me life, ya can always tell when theres an outsider" I say giving him a small smile

"Could you do me a favour mate?"

"Depends what it is.." I smirk at him and he looks scared again, what's up with this boy.

"My mate, he's inside there. Could you get um for me?"

"Yeah sure, why don't ya just get 'im yaself?"

"It doesn't matter yeah, his names Brendan, you can't miss him. He's Irish, tall, dark and handsome" 'sounds alright' I think to myself without knowing why. "Oh and he's got a moustache" and that ruins it.

I head back inside after finishing my smoke telling the boy I would send his mate out if I seen him. I search the dance floor-not there-, when I get up the stairs I wave over at the table and see Theresa running up towards me, she's drunk I can tell.

"Steee! Want to dance with me?" she says while wrapping her arms around me

"Not the now soon yeah?" she nods along to my words like a little puppy. I order myself and her another drink and I tell her about the boy outside the next thing I know is Theresa's disappeared. Then I see her jumping up and down waving her arms at me.

I join her just outside the bathroom when she says to me.

"Do you think that's him?!" she says louder than expected while pointing at a man sat himself at a table who looks up at us staring at him with Theresa's finger pointed at him. I grab her arm and look at her in shock and it's then that I realise he describes the boys description but fuck he's hot. I turn back towards him and he's still looking at me so I smirk at him and walk forwards, Theresa in tow.

I clear my throat and say "Ehhhrrr is ya name Brendan?"

He looks taken aback "yeah it is" he says and the sexy irish accent sends shivers down my spine but I snap out of it.

"ya mate, es waiting for ya outside. Asked me to come look for ya"

He looks at me and at first I think shit I've just spoke to some randomer . He nods back though and says a quick bye before he heads for the exit and I follow him with my eyes out the room.

Nothing interesting really happens for the next hour. I give Theresa the dance I promised then we head back to the table. Next thing I know the tables near enough empty and the only ones left are, Theresa-who's became my drinking buddy for the night, Darren, Rhys and Reilly.

We're having a laugh then I feel a tap on the shoulder I turn round to see lindsey smiling brightly at me"Can me and my two friends join ye's?

"yeah course you's can" says Reilly of course, he's wanted down Lynsey's pants for donks, so has every guy at this table apart from me. She sits down and that's when I recognise one of her friends. Brendan.

Lyndsey does the introductions between us all. We have a carry on and I mostly talk to Cheryl and Theresa there a laugh and we've agreed to do it again. I catch Brendan looking at me strangely a few times, I have a feeling the guy doesn't like me.

We end up on the engagement topic the one I've managed to avoid talking about all night.

"So why are all of ye's in a gay bar? I get why Ste would be here but that's it" Lynsey says to Riley and Darren whilst Rhys and Theresa are up at the bar getting another round.

"We were celebrating Doug and John Paul's engagement" Riley explains

Lynsey looks at me with pity in her eyes "Awk poor you Ste. I can't imagine how you feel, I'd never be able to go to my ex's engagement"

"I don't mind right, everyone thinks I'm pure bothered when I'm not. Doug and me are just mates now." I say smiling, making sure they all believe me, I'm over Doug.

"Ste I've always wondered this" Darren says ".. But did Doug just get with John Paul to annoy you? Cause he knew you hated him?"

"I don't know, never asked"

"So you admit you hate John Paul?"

"Well yeah but it's not like it's a secret, he even knows it. We've hated each other since school. The knob" I realise I'm starting to sound like the jealous ex, so I down the rest of my drink and smirk when I realise all eyes are still on me"Anyway I wasn't the only one avoiding confrontation from my ex tonight."

"Oh who else was" Theresa says grabbing onto my shoulder and sitting mine and her drink down while Rhys struggles with the others.

"Well Sinead was avoiding Bart wasn't she? But she went back to his so looks like she wasn't very successful."

"Aw yeah I forgot about that. They dirty stop outs!" Rhys slurs looking pissed

"Wait does this mean you have an empty house?" Theresa replies

"Yeah it does"

"Were you planning on pulling someone?"

I laugh at that question"I never plan on pulling anyone"

"So does that mean we can have a party in yours?" she says fluttering her eyelashes

"Do ya forget I'm gay or sumit?" I howl "the eyelashes trick dunt work on me anymore, but well see what time we leave at."

Rhys and Darren can barley walk so they get a taxi back, Cheryl and Theresa go to the dance floor while Reily and Lyndsey end up with there tongues down each others throats and they decide to get a taxi home together.

Which leaves me with Brendan. Someone I barley know, who makes me feel nervous and I don't know why. The conversation between us is strained at first but eventually it starts to just flow and I realise that he's actually a nice guy, not what I expected.

Were both pretty drunk and having a laugh with each other. I find out quite a bit about him, turns out he's been married, has kids the lot. Now though he's gay,

"I knew for years, was just too scared, I felt embarrassed. Mainly down to my dad, when he died two years ago I started to become comfortable in my own skin, Chez figured out. Helped me through it then we moved over here, thought we needed a fresh start."

I wish I could move away and start a fresh but no way. We have a laugh and part of me thinks we're flirting but thats a daft idea.

"Here where's your sister and Theresa? They've been dancin for ages"

Brendan frowned then nodded"Let's go see if we can find em'."

We headed downstairs Brendan catching me when I trip over a step, he makes a cheesy joke and I smirk at him. We scan the dance floor but can't find them anywhere. We go outside and I phone Theresa after a while she picks up sounding sleepy.

"Auuhhg what is it?"

"Where are ya? And Cheryl?"

"I'm in bed Ste, Cheryl's in hers we left ages ago. We came up to get yous but we saw how well you's were getting on, didn't want to disturb"

"Right okay" I said blankly"I'll let ya get back to sleep then, sorry night"

"Night Ste"

"Where's Cheryl, Steven?" he asks I look up at him and I nearly forgot how gorgeous he was, even with the tache'. I snap myself out of my thoughts "Theresa said they left ages ago, she was sleepin. Cheryl went back to hers. They probably shared a taxi so I don't think ya need to worry about her."

"I wasn't. There is a problem though, Cheryl's probably sleeping and I don't have keys. She always locks the door paranoid at night."

"If ya don't have anywhere kip at mines" I say, I don't mind letting people stay a night plus Brendan seems alright, don't think he's a physco. Doesn't mean I think anything will happen between us I know it won't.

"Really? Yeah cheers" he says.

My flat is only a five minute walk so we agree to walk there on the way we carry on, pushing and shoving then I get a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It starts when he put his arms around my waist, at first I laughed but then I looked up to his face.

He had a serious look on his face and in his eyes were a few emotions, lust confusion and one I can't quite read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, this gets quite explicit, there will be stendan sexual intercourse so be warned yeah:)**

Brendan's pov

So I'm going out with Chez and Lynsey tonight, I let them choose where we were going and I find myself in a gay bar. I still feel uncomfortable in these places and I can remember the first time I came to one, I was a 19 year old boy who was confused and got drunk. That was the first night I had slept with a man, after it I freaked out, ran out the guys house, ended up breaking my hand punching a wall.

Chez thinks it a good idea though, says I need to start putting myself out there.

"All I'm saying Bren is that every man has needs" she sighs

"Yeah? Well what if mine is already filled?" I reply

"I'm not just talking about sex ye dirty dog! Ye need a companion, someone to grow old with"

"A companion? I'm not 60"

"Fine whatever Bren, just try enjoy yeself"

It's been a slow night but I'm determined not to get anyone tonight unless my sister isn't there. There's nobody that I've seen that really puts me in the mood anyway. Then I hear someone squealing, I look up to see a petite blonde girl pointing at me and at first I think maybe she knows Chez but the I realise she isn't the type of person that Cheryl would really talk to.

There's a lad beside her, staring at me wide eyed then back at the girl.

The lad puts me in the mood, exactly my type. Looks like he might be about 23ish, so quite young, he's got golden sun-kissed skin that I can imagine being as soft as silk, bright blue eyes framed with long eyelashes and pouty full lips, I feel like walking up and kissing the look off his face but why the hell would I do that?

He stomps over and the little blonde follows him like a puppy, maybe they're together? He lowers his voice and says" Ehhhrrr is ya name Brendan?" he has a Manchester accent, the most pronounced I think I've heard but I don't think it is, I'm probably just exaggerating because I've already decided I want him.

"yeah it is" I say, I'm about to ask how he knew but he answers before I can.

"ya mate, es waiting for ya outside. Asked me to come look for ya"

My 'mate' ? At first I'm thinking who the fucks that but then I remember Kevin is probably outside wanting a score. I nod to him"Cheers I need to go I'll see ye"

When I'm walking down the stairs I realise I don't even know if he's gay, I don't even know his name. I see Cheryl and Lindsey dancing away, I sneak away quickly and see Kevin pacing up and down, we go round the alleyway and I sort him out.. He's high and I'm too panicky to leave this lad himself incase something bad happens to him so I sit with him in the middle of the alleyway but eventually he leaves to go back to his flat and he looks as if the lights are on in his head so he'll be able to get home.

I go back inside, Chez and Lindsey aren't on the dance floor anymore so I head back upstairs and see them back at the table.

"Bren! Where were ye? I thought ye'd ditched us for sure" Cheryl basically screams. Brilliant she's drunk.

"Yeah we thought ye'd took ye escape and ran" Lindsey slurs

"Jesus how long did I leave ye's for, for ye's to get into this state" I murmur

We chat away and I look across the room and see that lad from earlier sat at a table, there's a few other people with him but that blonde is still at his side, he's laughing and has a goofy smile on his face.

"Bren? What ye staring at?" it's Cheryl that's noticed and thats when I realise I've got a smile on my face and it's too late to try talk my way out of it because she's already turned around to see the boy. She turns back with a knowing look "Ye know him then?"

"No sis I don't. Before ye ask any more questions I don't want to talk about it."

"What are ye's even talking about?!" Lyndsey interrupts trying to find out,

Cheryl blatantly points to the boy shouting "HIM!" it's a surprise he doesn't hear but the blonde does.

Then she whispers something into the boys ear and smirks back at you, you wonder if she's told him your looking but he doesn't look your way he just shakes his head at her with a smirk on his own face.

"Aw him? That's Ste Hay" Lynsey says.

Wait what? She knows him, how?

"How do ye know him?"

"He stays in hollyoaks Bren, owns a deli with his ex, well maybe boyfriend."

I'm about to reply to Lynsey when she interrupts me saying "Actually I don't even know what's happening with them anymore." she rubs her head and has a confused look on her face but then she grins at you and says "How about ye get a round in for us Bren?"

"Yeah. Ok sure" I mutter as I walk away, they two should be on water though. I get to the bar and look back around at the table I was just sitting at and see Cheryl and Lynsey whispering to each other and glancing at the table that lad- Ste, Steven- is sitting at, I've got a bad feeling about this.

I order the girls and myself drinks but when I turn back to the table their no longer there. Now there at Stevens table and I know this is going to be a train wreak.

;later leaving the club.

Okay so maybe I lied. I've got my keys in my back pocket but Steven doesn't need to know that. We're walking side by side along the road back to his place, I can feel the heat radiating off of him, I look at him and smile, he really doesn't know how gorgeous he is.

He makes me feel as if I'm ten years younger, I can tell he's a free spirit already, that he's stubborn. I get shook out my thoughts by him bashing into me again so I wrap my arms around his waist.

He's laughing to himself and I can tell he's drunk but then he looks up at me and swallows hard and I watch the movement of his Adams apple. I wonder what it would be like to run my tongue over it.

I look back up at his bright blue eyes and now he's got a serious look on his face, I can see the want in his eyes and I wonder if my eyes are portraying the same.

He opens his mouth to speak "Brend.." but he doesn't get the chance to finish before my lips are on his. Using my tongue to part his lips, I moan deep in my throat as I get the first taste of him.

Our tongues are rubbing against each other and were both as desperate, his hands roaming my back while my hands are squeezing his arse. Steven definitely has the nicest bum I've felt or seen, perfect size and shape. 10 out of 10.

We pull apart and he looks up at me through his long lashes biting his bottom lip, I lift my thumb to his lip an he realises it and I move my finger around his full lips. When did I get so touchy feely outside the bedroom? I don't know.

He nudges me"Right come on I'm freezin"

We walk side by side in silence. A comfortable silence though and I don't know why but I sling my arm around him, this is the drink must be the drink.

He looks at me and smirks but doesn't pull away, he sort of leans into the touch. We get to his house and he unlocks the door. Pointing to what I assume is his living room.

"Ya can go sit in there, want a drink?"

"Eh yeah whatever." I reply cause for some reason now that I'm in his house I feel nervous to make the next move and I don't do nerves. Ever.

He comes in with two beers and hands me one then sits beside me and kicks his shoes off. We chat about random things for the next hour while drinking more beer and he tells me about his kids, Leah and Lucas and I tell him about Declan and Padraig. It feels comfortable talking about these things.

Feels like I'm catching up with an old friend and not someone I barely know but then something changes the room seems to get hotter and we seem to get closer then the next thing I know Stevens kissing me this time. I roll him over so he's on his back and I'm lying on top of him, not breaking the kiss.

I can feel my dick growing harder and harder and usually I would feel embarrassed but I know the boys in the same state as me. We start grinding into each other and I feel like a teenager all over again but then I remember when I was fooling around with Lynsey's brother and it didn't feel as good at this.

It must be the drink, the next thing I feel is Stevens legs wrapping around my waist and he pulls away. I feel like whining from the loss of his lips but I manage to keep it to myself. He doesn't move away anyway just stares up at me, panting and I'm the same but then he whispers"Take me to bed".

It's the most seductive thing I've ever heard, and I don't even know how. I do as he says and lift him up off the couch his legs still attached to me. He points to what doors his and we start kissing again as I push him against it, I drop him on the bed and he pulls me down with him I smirk and raise an eyebrow while he undoes the buttons on my shirt. I would let him rip it off but it's my favourite one, my red shirt. We strip each other out our clothes and then Steven flips us over so he's on top he gives me a filthy smirk then starts sucking down my chest leaving a wet trail with his tongue. Then he starts nibbling at my stomach. When he finally gets to my throbbing member he takes it in both hands and puts his full lips around me, licking at the head before taking me further into his mouth. I'm moaning his name over and over but I don't care. I lift my head up to take a look at him and the sight infront of me nearly throws me over the edge. Steven with my dick in his mouth, he's peering up at me through his lashes then suddenly releases me from his mouth.

Now its my turn I roll him over and I'm lying on top of him again. I rub our groins together and Steven moans, a filthy moan. I'm biting at his lips while stroking his dick, looking at Steven you wouldn't think he would be as big as he is, Not as big as mine but somehow he feels perfect in my hand, as if he's supposed to be there.

"Please" he whimpers and I'm glad he's begging for it proves I'm not the only one that's desperate for the other.

"Condom? Lube?" I ask, he points to the drawer at the side of the bed I lean over and reach inside. Dropped them on the bed beside Steven. He rolls the condom on me and I reach for the lube. I pour a generous amount onto my fingers and rub it around his entrance before rubbing my index finger against it then pushing in, I can't wait to be inside him.

I quickly prepare Steven with my fingers and a lot of lube. All the while he's begging me to fuck him but I'm determined I'm not going to hurt him.

I push myself inside of him while kissing him, his fingers are tangled in my hair and he's tugging on it, just enough for it to hurt a bit.

When I'm balls deep in him I pull out a bit and start thrusting into him, he meets my thrusts halfway and we set a rhythm, quick but somehow intimate in a way, which is strange I don't do intimate. He's tugging on my earlobe and I come right then, it's unexpected. Stevens cum is now on his stomach and my chest. I collapse on top of him and take a few minutes while the aftershocks of my orgasm runs through me.

I pull out of Steven and take the condom off and stand to put it in the bin beside the bedroom door. Thank Christ no one walked into the house, the bedroom door is lying wide open so I shut it and make my way back to bed. I lie down beside Steven and pull him towards me. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and I wrap my arm around him holding him tight to me. He looks up at me through heavy lidded eyes and kisses me.

The kiss isn't going anywhere, it feels right though. It has meaning and I wonder if Steven and I will go anywhere, I like him he likes me, there's an attraction there. Stevens gorgeous I didn't think there would be anyone that would make me feel and think like this. I decide in the morning I'll take Stevens number and I'll ask him to come out with me but for now I'm going to go to sleep.

I kiss his forehead"Goodnight Steven"

"Goodnight" he mumbles as he nuzzles back into the space between my neck and shoulder. For the first time in a long time I feel happy and content.

I don't even remember falling asleep but the next thing I know the suns creeping through the blinds my attention is then taken by Steven, his arm on my chest mine around him it doesn't even look as though my arm had moved the full night, he's still asleep and I take the time to have another look at him, taking in all his features. His tanned skin, long eyelashes, pointed nose, full pouty lips.

I lay there for about ten minutes before Steven starts to move then groans and frowns then opened his eyes and seen me a small smile playing on his lips as if he was embarrassed I grinned at him before dipping my head down to give him a chaste kiss, but then Steven takes it further and straddles my lap while kissing me.

There's lots of tongues and spit used in this kiss and when he pulls away and gives me a cheeky grin I can't help but smile back, especially when I notice he's got tache rash.

"Ya sticking round for a while or headin off?" he asks, looking nervous.

"I'll stay for a while as long as I get breaky" I tell him with a smirk.

"Yeah Yeah I'll make ya something soon."

We lie in bed for a while and I hate to say it but we were 'cuddling' I suppose. I've never done it before, apart from when me and Eileen but I only done it then because I felt I needed to. With Steven I want too.

"This is mad this it." he says as though he was reading my thoughts but I don't know if he's thinking what I am.

"And what's that?" I reply

"Just us two, I've never really done the whole morning thing with a one night stand." he says, one night stand? Is that what this is?

Well yeah I guess it is but I don't want it to be a one off and no matter how much I don't want to admit it, I like the boy. Really like him, so fuck it it's time I take a chance.

"Yea well I was hoping.." am I really going to say this? "that ye'd want to see me again?" and that's it rushed out my mouth and I had to force myself but I think it's worth it.

The boy looks confused "Ya want to see me again?" I nod- duh Steven catch up- "But why? I mean not that I don't want to but.. There's you then there's me. And you'd be able to get anyone, well not anyone but near enough anyone ya wanted so why would ya waste your time with me?"

Is he being serious? Has he never seem himself, he's the most perfect thing I've ever seen. And nobody has made me feel the way he does, I've never had a connection like this before especially after the first night. I feel like telling him but I bite my tongue and instead tell him,

"Well I like ye, and I'm hoping ye like me too? I'm not goin to lie, I've never done this, I've never ye know been in a gay relationship of the sorts" I pause "nobody's ever made me want to give up being single, and I'm not saying we're in a relationship but all I'm saying is we could try get to know each other."

He grins at me and thank God, I had a feeling I was going to say something wrong "yeah I'd like that.." is all he gets the chance to say before my lips are on his.

Soon afterwards Steven gives me the best blow job of my life and when I cum it ain't quietly. I return the favour obviously and after Steven finds it in him to walk he makes me breakfast in bed.

Nothing fancy, toast and tea. It feels important to me though.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Didnt feel happy with this chapter and kept trying to get it better. Don't know ifyou's will enjoy this but uploaded it anyway **_

Chapter 3

Ste's pov

I'm just sitting on the couch watching 21 Jump Street, when my phone screen lights up. My heart flutters at the fact it might be Brendan. It is,

From: Brendan

'Was wondering if ye wanted to go for drinks tonight? BB x'

I grin to myself, this means I'm not the only one that wants to meet up already. We quickly arrange to him picking me up at mine about 7.

I phone Amy and Leah answers, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, how are ya?" I say

"Hi daddy, I'm annoyed." she whines

"What's up?" I ask

"Lucas said that if I played with him and his cars he would play dress up princesses with me now he's saying he's not going to anymore!" Leah rushes out her mouth "And mummy is saying Lucas is a boy and doesn't want to dress up as a princess!"

I smirk, how did I not guess it would be about this? "Well sometimes Leah you can't always get your way, why don't you's watch a dvd instead eh?"

I hear the phone getting passed and Leah running shouting "Lucas!"

"Sorry Ste, didn't realise the phone was ringing." Amy says "How did last night go then?"

"Yeah was okay" I say taking a deep breath, might as well tell Amy about Brendan "I met someone, I really like him."

"What do you mean you really like him? Have you met him before? Oh do I know him?" she says, firing questions left, right and centre.

"God sakes Ames, calm down. No I only met him last night." I say

"Oh right" She sighs

"What?" I say, I know what she's going to say. I can't really like someone after only just meeting them, its daft.

"Just weird that's all. You had been with Doug for about 3 weeks before saying you really liked him, you've only knew this guy for a night.." she says suspicion in her voice. "What's he like then?"

"Ames he's gorgeous! I don't properly know him yet but from what I do know it makes me really like him." I say feeling a grin spread across my face.

"How'd you mean?" Amy asks

"Just the way he is, I feel like I can be meself around him and he won't judge me, amongst other things." I reply hoping I won't need to explain anymore.

"Oooh so what's his name?" she asks, why can she not just stop with the questions.

"It doesn't matter, it's only early days he could turn out to be a complete knob" but as I'm saying it I don't believe he will be.

"Hmm okay, but I want to be filled in next time I'm up!" she says "and I mean details.."

"Awk Ames! You know I'll tell ya everything anyway. You's coming up Sunday?" I ask, I'm sure it's Sunday..

"Yeah Sunday" she says "Listen Ste I gotta go I'll phone you later tonight"

"Okay Ames, bye" I reply, glad that conversation is over for the now.

"Talk to you later, bye" Amy replies.

I look at the time, half four. Brendan won't be here till seven so I've got plenty of time to watch my movie.

I rewind it back to the bit I was at before I phoned Amy. This is a brilliant movie, when the movie finishes I make myself a pizza, quickly scoff it down and head for a shower. I decide to wear my navy blue addidas track suit, probably should dress up a bit but who cares we probably wont go anywhere fancy.

I do put on some of my Calvin Klein aftershave on and style my hair so it's up at the front. I might be wearing a track suit but I'm still going to make a bit of an effort.

My phone buzzes and it's him saying he's outside. I rush to the door and look through the peep whole before throwing the door open.

He looks hot. His hair has some gel in it by the looks of it, he has a plain white shirt on with a pair of suit trousers and a black leather jacket that just adds to the bad boy image.

"I was working, thought it'd be a waste of time going home to come here anyway" he says bringing my attention to his face, he's smirking at me.

He pulls me in and his lips come straight to mine as if they belong there. His tongue straight into my mouth, it's a hurried kiss, as though we're trying to take as much as we can get from each other. Eventually he pulls away, both of us breathing heavily.

"Hi" I say a bit embarrassed at the state he's got me in from one kiss.

"Hi yeself" he grins as he runs his thumb against my cheek.

He walks into the living room and I shut the door behind him. "So where ye wanting to go tonight?" he asks.

"Erm wherever, it's up to you." I reply

"Could just go to a pub, I'm not really into clubs, but if ye want to go to one then I don't mind going" he looks nervous, whys he nervous?

"A pubs fine to me, could just go to the dog in the pond?" I say "It's only a five minute walk."

"Yeah okay, I know where it is, I've been there before with Lindsey and Chez" he says

We head out and walk to the dog once in Brendan says "I'll go get the drinks, you find a table. What ye wanting?"

"Vodka and Coke" I say already making my way towards a table. I look around to see if anyone I know is there, shit. Doug and John Paul. Brilliant.

Right at that moment Brendan comes over with the drinks and sits down across from me. "Tah" I say as he slides my drink over to me.

I'm kinda trying to hide behind him so Doug doesn't see me but I think Brendan notices I'm doing it.

"What's up with ye?" he says

I could lie, tell him nothing but that won't get me anywhere. "Guy over there is me ex." I say

He turns his head round and as he does that John Paul looks up and frowns at me, I sink further into my seat. Brendan sees me and smirks "Ye wanting to leave?" he asks.

"Nah, I'm caught now" I say as I see Doug looking over and them both heading over with their drinks.

"Hey Ste" Doug says.

"Alright Doug?" I smile then look at John Paul, he's got a smug look on his face that I want to punch off.

"Did Doug tell you the good news Ste?" John Paul asks

"Nah what is it?" I say looking at Doug who looks uncomfortable all of a sudden "Right just spit it out"

"Well know how were getting married?" Doug says

"Yeah not something you tend to forget" I reply, realising I sound a bit bitter.

"Yeah well.." Doug doesn't finish before John Paul butts in, " Were moving to America, after the wedding. Moving away to start a fresh and so Doug can be closer to family." he has a smug smile.

Doug moving back to America? What? I don't want to lose another best mate. "You's aren't being serious are you's?" I say hoping this turns out to be a joke, Doug isn't looking at me but John Paul is, smugly.

Brendan's looking at me curiosity in his eyes.

"Its the truth Ste, I was going to tell you but there never seemed to be a right time" he said

"Well I can think of plenty that would be better than right now" I mutter

"Don't be like that Ste!" Doug shouts "You were the one that didn't want to be with me now that I'm moving on your getting annoyed"

"What? Wait, you think I'm annoyed because your moving on?" I laugh, "Exactly as you said I didn't want to be with you. Its just the fact that your one of me best mates, I run a deli with you. Nah I don't want ya to move to America but that's cause I don't want to need to take a plane every time I want to see me mate." I say then down my drink. "I mean this has obviously been planned for a while, how come I'm probably the last to know?"

"Amy said it would be a bad idea to tell you, said it was obvious that you weren't over me" Doug says

"Amy said that" I say with a laugh and Doug nods "How would she even know Doug? Ya told her but not me!" I sneer now, starting to get frustrated.

"I needed her advice with it, nobody knows you better than her" he sighs "Your just so unpredictable at times.."

"Just leave it Doug" I say, there's no point making a big deal out of this, his minds made up. "It dunt matter we'll sort something out with the deli"

John Paul's lets out a breath and opens his big gob as per, "This is what he's talking about Ste! One minute your shouting the next your not even bothered"

"Sometimes I overreact so what?" I say, "Ain't you a bit of a drama queen?"

John Paul storms away and Doug looks at me with disappointment, "Look storming away, drama queen" I say proving my point.

Doug tuts "Lay off Ste" and rushes off after his fiancée

"What was that all about?" Brendan says making me jump, I forgot he was there.

"I'm sure ya heard plenty" it was clear what that was just about.

"Yeah but it must go deeper down, you's got a lot of history?" Brendan asks.

"Doug and me, we were together" I start with, "for about 4 months, I finished it. It started to get boring and we constantly argued, we avoided each other for a few weeks next thing I knew he was with John Paul and acting normal again with me." I explain.

"Sounds.. Interesting" Brendan replies deadpan but he has a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you" I reply back chuckling, " Ya wantin a drink? I need another" I say while standing up.

"I'll get the drinks, you just sit right there" Brendan tells me nodding to the seat I was previously sitting on.

I try to protest but he's not having it and I end up doing as I'm told.

When he comes back to the table he smirks at me.

"What?" I ask and he starts laughing "Eh what's funny Brendan?"

"Just you, sitting there in a sulk because I went to buy ye a drink." he says, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not in a sulk!" I say, almost whining, maybe I am sulking.

"You've got that pout of your face" Brendan says, small smile playing on his lips. I feel heat spreading in my cheeks. Aw no I'm blushing, what the hell.

"Shut it eh" I say, I want to at least pretend that I'm being serious but I've got a big grin spreading across my face.

"Ye goin red there Steven." he says smirking and touching my cheek. I practically melt at the touch, how does he do this to me. I've never had this sort of connection with someone before, it's mad.

Were having a laugh when Brendan's phone starts ringing, he looks at me apologetically.

"Better answer that.." I say

"No it's okay, got more important things haven't I?" he says smiling at me.

His phone stops but starts again.

"Seriously just answer it" I say "It must be somethin important."

He nods at me and walks outside to talk on the phone.

He's away for about ten minutes and when he comes back in I can tell he's stressed. "Alright?" I ask him

He grunts "Yeah, just work that's all"

"Aw cool" I sigh and that's the end of it.

Since that call Brendan been acting different. I can feel a shift in him, he's pretending he's fine though so I don't want to pressure him. I barely even know the guy he doesn't want to be telling me his problems.

At the end of the night I go to walk my way home but Brendan pulls me back, "What ya doin?" I slur, the drinks really gone to my head and I need to work in the morning.

"Ye not wanting to come to mine?" he says, doubt in his eyes. "I mean Chez is there as well but she'll probably be asleep"

"I've got work in the morning though, I'd be a bore" I tell him "Would need an early night"

"I don't mind" he says. Does he not realise I mean I won't sleep with him? Well I suppose if he tried it on I wouldn't say no..

I go with him anyway, we walk silently his arm slug around my shoulders, he's kinda staggering maybe he's drunk as well I didn't even notice.

When we get in he's right, Cheryl isn't up we quietly get into the room that I presume is his and he starts undressing. I follow suit but leave my boxers on, he doesn't.

He looks so confident with his body while as I'm not, I've put my arms around my front to hide my stomach, I hate my body.

He walks over to me, desire swimming in his eyes and wraps his arms around me before kissing me. I don't remember moving but I feel my legs hitting the back of the bed and falling onto it, Brendan still holding onto me.

For a while we only kiss, it seems like we do it for hours, exploring each others mouths. Hands all over the others body, every time we pull away it's only to catch our breath and Brendan has this stupid smile on his face and he's making me feel adored.

Eventually though we move further up the bed and he puts the covers over us and turns the lamp off. We're still sitting in the darkness, kissing then I feel his hands down there and his fingers reaching for my entrance, he doesn't go further just keeps them near then pulls away searching my eyes as if to see if he can continue.

He must find what he's looking for because soon enough his lips are back on mine and his fingers are moving in. He prepares me quick then puts a condom on himself and covers his member and my arse in lube before pushing into me.

It's quick and rough. Him biting at my neck while I'm scratching his back. His moans and grunts are in sync with mine. He's slamming into me when he comes and then gives me a few long strokes before I'm cuming as well.

We get our breath back and he starts spooning me and just when I feel like I'm drifting off to sleep he whispers in my ear.

"Steven are ye awake?" he slurs, is he still drunk? Or maybe he's tired as well.

"Mmhm" I moan, cant give much of a better reaction than that the now.

"I'm glad I met ye the other night" he says, that wakes me up. I turn in his arms so were face to face. "Just wanted to let you know"

"Im glad I met you too." I smile back.

We both fall asleep, and I know I'm wearing a smile through it. I wake up to an empty bed, at first I panic not knowing where I am but then I recognise the surroundings and remember last night. I'm in Brendan's room, but where is he?

I get out of bed in search for my clothes and find them folded in a pile on his drawers, I can't remember putting them there and I doubt I had the time to fold them either.

I shove them on and take a deep breath before heading for the door. I don't know what to expect here, when I get downstairs I realise Brendan and Cheryl are sitting in the kitchen. They've not realised I've came down the stairs, I stay put and listen into whats been said.

"So what is it that's going on Bren?" Cheryl says

"Fancy elaborating a bit Chez?" Brendan asks her but doesn't get a reply instead it's Brendan talking again "Ye know I don't do this sort of thing."

"What dating? It's about time you tried it plus Ste seems a nice lad" she says. So they're talking about me?

"I don't even know if we're ye know.."

"Dating Brendan? Sayin it isn't going to make the world come crashing down love" Cheryl tells him.

Maybe now is a good time to let my presence be known. I clear my throat and they both look at me, Brendan looks shocked and a bit embarrassed but Cheryl's grinning away as if this was what she was hoping would happen.

"Alright?" I say, looking between the two of them.

"Mornin love!" Cheryl squeals, is she always this hyper in the morning? "Ye wanting some toast?" she says offering me some off the plate in between the both of them.

"Nah I'll get somethin in work." I look at my watch "Which reminds me I need to go" I hope it doesn't seem like I'm being rude but I did tell Brendan last night that I'd be working.

"Awk that's a shame" Cheryl sighs "Maybe next time.. Will there be a next time?" she asks looking at me then Brendan.

"Shut up Chez" Brendan moans, god he isn't a morning person. "I'll walk ye to the door Steven"

We walk to the door but just before I'm about to step out he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him and brings our lips together.

I hear Cheryl make some weird noise in the background and guess that she's probably seen us. I pull away smirking "Bye" I say, I feel heavily embarrassed.

"I'll phone ye tonight Steven" Brendan drawls and when I finally look up to his eyes they've got a strange softness to them.

I nod and see Cheryl standing behind him with a grin on her face. I smile at the both of them and walk on the way to work, I need to get a bus because Brendan and Cheryl don't live in hollyoaks but it's only ten minutes on the bus.

I look and feel rough and I've not even had time to wash. I just hope I've got enough time to go home before work.

When I'm turning the corner to my house I see a figure standing outside my door. A noticeable figure, great what does he want?


	4. Chapter 4

**Uploaded again quite quickly so don't know if I should have worked on this more or not but everytime I went over it I was finding different stuff that I thought I should change. Anyway hope it's alright for you's:)**

Chapter 4

Brendan's pov

I know as soon as I close the door that Cheryl's going to ask questions. I made it even worse kissing Steven in front of her, but I couldn't help it.

"Soooo.." Cheryl says and I can hear the excitement in her voice "You goin to try to tell me you and Ste aren't dating now Bren?"

"Jesus Chez" I mutter, as I sit down on the couch to which she thinks is a offer for her to sit beside me. "I don't date people, ye know that"

"Then why did ye's go out yesterday and then come back here? Then you let him stay the night, which has never happened before plus you've been with him more than once.." Cheryl says as if she's had a speech written for this very moment.

"So what I let him stay, we.. ye know. Then fell asleep. It's not a big deal that I've slept with the same lad a few times, wouldn't be the first time it's happened" I say but I know I don't mean it, I don't date people though. It's not my thing and I doubt it ever will be.

"Your not being serious are ye Bren? Cause the way that boy was acting it was obvious he was into you! And I thought that ye felt the same for him? You's looked like it"

"Yes I'm being serious Chez, it's just an attraction." I sigh, it's true just an attraction. I could go out and pull someone else if I wanted.

"Well" she muttered "Maybe you should tell Ste that.. It might mean more to him than you think, don't want to lead him on do ye?"

Is that what I'm doing leading him on? I can tell the lad likes me but does he think we're dating? "Fine I'll phone him right now."

"Your going to phone him and say what?" she sighs

"I'm going to tell him that we're just having fun, nothing serious." I mutter, it is just fun. I'm not settling down, if I was to settle then yeah if I had to pick someone it might be Steven. I was stupid to think this was going anywhere though, he's too young, he would be needy. I'm not ready to give up my freedom and have arguments or even have a boyfriend. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that.

In the end I bottle it and don't phone Steven. I guess I'm being selfish, because even if it is just fun, its good fun. I am going to sleep with someone tonight though, and it isn't going to be Steven. Even if it is just to prove to myself that I can.

It's 8pm, I said to Steven I would phone him but neither of us have contacted the other. Maybe he's away getting another guy, I don't quite know why the thought of that gets me angry, jealous almost but then again I never did like sharing my toys..

I down the whiskey poured infront of me and make my way to the front door and walk round the corner to the pub. Even though it's my local I've only been here a few times, I look around nobody seems to be catching my eye.

I order a whiskey at the bar that's when I see that kid that Steven was arguing with last night.. What's his name again, god knows slipped my mind.

He looks wasted though and when he looks up and sees me looking he grins at me but then shock is on his face when he must recognise me.

"You were with Ste the yesterday yeah?" he slurs raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah.. You were being a drama queen if I remember correctly" I mutter, smirk on my face.

He frowns "Yeah, you spoke to him today?"

"This morning.. When he left my house" I mutter, I almost sound like I'm bragging.

"You and him, are you's together?" The lad asks

Together? What does that even mean? "No.. Just ye know" I say, now I'm feeling embarrassed, what?

"Well I doubt you's will be for much longer" he mutters.

"And whys that?" at first I think maybe Steven has said something about being sick of me but I doubt he'd be sharing that with someone that it seemed like he hated.

"Because Doug, Ste's ex. My fiancée told me last night that he still loved Ste and that he was going to talk to him in the morning" he mutters.

"Your fiancée? But he loves someone else?" I ask

He looks at me and I can see the tears rimming his eyes. " Yeah because if Ste doesn't want him or Doug changes his mind then I'll still marry him"

"That's crazy" I mutter

"Yeah we'll I'm crazy" he slurs "Anyway I'm heading home" he stands to get up but can't walk properly.

I decide to be a normal decent man and make sure the lad gets home okay. We get to hollyoaks and were walking through the centre of the village when John Paul, yep thats his name. Points to a building "Look! Carter and Hay, not Carter and McQueen!"

It seems to be a cafe of something, it's dark inside so I'm guessing it's shut "What are ye talking about?" I snap, this kids starting to annoy me.

"That's Doug and Ste's business." John Paul moans, jeez does he ever shut up about them two.

We get to what I presume is his house and that's when he pulls me forwards and kisses me.

I'm not really into it which is unlike me, all I can think of is full lips and these aren't anything like them, there unfamiliar, the taste is different, the rhythm, I don't have that warm feeling in my stomach that I get when I'm kissing Steven.

I pull away and he grins at me as if he couldn't tell that I wasn't enjoying it.

"So you coming in?" he says to me.

"I don't think thats a good idea" I say, he looks as if he's about to reply when the door burst open, it's Steven. Whys he here?

"What the hell? Why were you just in my house?!" John paul screams

"Aw shut up will ya? It's Doug's house, Doug's my mate which means I can visit him if he wants me to" Steven says and looks at me as if he's just realised someone else is there and frowns.

"Did you just sleep with Doug?" John Paul says his voice cracking, Stevens about to reply but he doesn't get a chance "You did didn't you?Your unbelievable, your not even going to be happy with him you just want him cause I've got him! Well good cause see how this guy here" he points to me, shit. "Yeah well we were planning on sleeping together that's why we're here"

Stevens eyes automatically go to yours, he looks disappointed almost sad but as quickly as it came you see his expression harden, he looks back to John Paul and smiles.

"I didn't sleep with Doug but he's my best mate. Ya just told me you were goin to sleep with someone else, I'm not gonna keep that from Doug. Keep that in mind right, when Doug's finished with ya" he smirks, then goes to make a quick exit not looking at me again.

I feel like going after him but John paul grab his arm "Don't ruin mine and Doug's relationship just because you aren't happy. Just because it isn't you that's getting married to him"

Steven laughs a cold laugh "If I wanted to marry Doug then I could. You know it, I know it and Doug knows it" he says with a smirk then shakes John Paul's hand off him.

He goes to leave again and this time he makes it round the corner. "I gotta go" I mutter and starts jogging the way I seen Steven just walk, he's got his hood up and hands in his pockets.

When I finally catch up with him he looks at me,

"What do you want?" he says pouting.

"Hey what's all this about? I wasn't going to sleep with him" I say, I don't understand why I'm explaining.

"And your telling me why?" Steven mutters, he doesn't sound like the same person I've gotten to know.

"I thought.." I mutter but don't finish the sentence. I thought he cared? I guess so, it doesn't seem like it.

He stands still "Ya thought what?" he asks sounding frustrated, have I annoyed him?

"I don't know" I reply

He shakes his head and smiles not the friendly smile he sometimes gives me this one looks bitter and annoyed. "Then what're ya doin Brendan?"

"I just thought I should explain.." I sigh, he looks confused.

"Explain what? About how your disappointed that I got in the way of you doing whatever to John paul?" he says, wait a minute is he jealous? Is that what this is about?

"Are ye jealous?" I ask, I don't know why that makes me feel happy, it makes me smile and he notices.

He looks away from me "No. Why would I be jealous?" he mutters but I can tell he's lying.

This must mean he cares. I pull him closer to me trying to hide my small grin.

"Nah don't think just cause ya can't have your way with him you can come to me" Steven says as he pushes me away.

"Ye think I'd rather him than you?" I ask and I realise I don't want anyone apart from Steven.

"Well yeah" he mutters, pouting.

"Thats daft ye know. If ye were in the pub I wouldn't even notice him." I tell him.

"So ya were plannin on sleeping with him?" he asks but I can see some of his mood drifting away.

"No" I say, and I'm telling the truth, I might have went out looking for someone tonight but John paul never crossed my mind.

Even if I saw someone that I would usually go for I don't think it would cross my mind.

"Okay" he smiles at me, believes me without questioning it.

"How about we head to mines? Get a takeaway on the way there?" I offer.

"Yeah okay" he grins at me and I think to myself I could get used to this.

I wrap my arm around him to pull him back to me and this time there's no resistance as our lips meet. It's a slow kiss, our tongues dancing together. It's full of passion but it's not sexual.

He pulls away and he's frowning, looking at the ground "Brendan?" he asks in a small voice.

"Steven?" I reply

"What's goin on with us?" he asks "Like what are we? What are we even doin?" Its the first time one of us has asked that. Even though it's been in the back of my mind since the first night together, and I'm guessing it might have been in his.

Do I want to try this, I mean really what have I got to lose? "What do you want us to be?" I reply avoiding eye contact now.

"I dunno.. I know I like ya, I don't want anyone else to have you" he mutters voice shaking.

I look at him and he's nibbling at his bottom lip, fiddling with his hands. He doesn't want anyone else to have me? I don't want anyone else to have him.. "How about we see how it goes?" I say "Let's not put a label on it, but if I've not to get with anyone else then neither have you" I say

He looks at me, bright blue eyes directed at me and cracks a smile. What is happening to me?

"Alright" he says through his grin.

I smirk at him before pulling him into another kiss. This ones short and sweet but I keep my arm around him while we walk to the chinese, which is more than what I've done in public with anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Switch between Ste and Brendan so hope it's not confusing or that. Sorry about the sex bits, I'm cringing writing them I'm so bad at it hoping to improve though.**

Chapter 5

Ste's pov

We get into the chinese and Brendan takes forever to order, but me I've already got my mind made up.

He's greedy ends up getting BBQ'd ribs, a chicken curry and salt and chilli chicken wings. I just get special fried rice, that I know I won't even finish.

"Better get Chez something.." Brendan murmurs "Ye don't mind if she's there do ye?"

"Nah, Cheryl's a laugh" I say smiling at him.

He gets her chicken noodle soup apparently it's her favourite. We walk back to his house, when we get in Cheryl looks shocked at seeing me.

"Ste!" she squeals "Nice to see ye again"

"Hiya" I say, "you too Cheryl"

"Can we eat now?" Brendan says, already got the food out on the table and carrying the plates and cutlery over.

We sit down and it's the first time I've ever seen Brendan eat, he scoffs it as if he's scared that it'll go cold. It should disgust me but it doesn't, instead I feel myself grinning. He looks up at me embarrassed,

"What?" he says looking nervous.

"Ya eat like an animal!" I smirk

He gets all defensive "Well ye don't need to watch me if it bothers ye that much"

I start laughing, that donkey laugh I've got, I hate it but I can't stop "I weren't sayin it were a bad thing" I mutter looking back down at my plate.

"Looks like he's a keeper eh Bren?" Cheryl says raising her eyebrows "Doesn't mind that your disgusting when ye eat".

Brendan grunts before he starts shovelling more food in and Cheryl winks at me. When we've finished eating Cheryl takes the plates and starts washing them.

Brendan stands up and makes his way over to the couch and turns the tv on then looks at me expectingly "Well ye gonna come over?"

I get up and move over to the couch and sit down beside him. "What we watching?" I ask

"Don't know, you can pick" he says handing me the remote. I flick through the channels till I find the big bang theory, I don't think it's really Brendan's thing but he doesn't complain anyway. He does the thing that I've seen in movies, pretends he's stretching and puts his arm round my shoulders.

I look at him and smirk "Really?"

"Really" he replies then starts laughing. It's kinda a chuckle laugh.

Cheryl walks over she looks at us and grins "Aw look at you's!"

"Shut up Chez" Brendan moans. Anyone could tell that they're siblings just by the way they act with each other.

"Aw look! Ste's blushing" Cheryl laughs.

"Nah" I say looking at Cheryl "I'm not." I turn to Brendan "I'm not am I?"

He doesn't answer just smirks. Brilliant, I'm blushing.

They don't bring it up though which I'm grateful for. It's half 11 and Cheryl says "Right well I'm going to bed, night you two"

We both say goodnight to her and when she gets up the stairs I take it as my que to leave. I get up and shove my jacket on.

"Where ye goin?" Brendan asks sleepily.

"Eh was just gonna head home" I say feeling slightly awkward.

"Ye not staying?" he asks sitting up properly.

"Didn't know you wanted me to" I say to him, "I'm not a mind reader ya know" I smirk at him.

"Well you wanna?" he asks not looking at me,

"Yeah okay" I say sitting back beside him then I take my jacket back off. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to his side so I rest my head on his shoulder.

He turns my head around to face him with a hand on my chin and automatically our lips come together. It's deep and passionate and eventually he has to carry me to his room.

When we get in his room he drops me onto the bed with a bounce and then goes to the door to close it, now it's dark in the room I can just make out his features. He pounces onto the bed beside me before I pull him in for another kiss, it's soft at first but it gets rougher and faster.

I start to unbutton Brendan's shirt while he tugs down my trackie bottoms. He sits up and unbuckles his belt and takes his jeans off while I take my tshirt off. He goes for my boxers and takes them all the way off then tugs his own off so now were both naked.

We just stare at each other and I'm just taking him all in. He smiles at me and I pull him towards me, our lips meeting, I moan into his mouth as he starts stroking my member while licking into my mouth.

He takes full control, moving down my neck licking and biting his way to my nipples, I can't help but squirm. Even when I'm trying to stay still I can't, his moustache is tickling against my skin. He licks all the way down to my cock and licks around it before bringing my legs up an placing my feet onto his shoulders, I feel so open and exposed but this man makes me feel as if that's a good thing.

He starts circling his tongue around my entrance and I tug my fingers into his hair, moaning and sighing as he works his tongue around and around then in and out. Again, again and again until I'm about to go over the edge.

He pulls himself back up towards me just as I feel I'm about to cum.

"Not yet" he murmurs into my ear "I want ye to cum with me in you".

The sound of it sends shivers down my spine, his voice low and husky. He moves to the edge of the bed and collects a condom and a bottle of lube. He puts the condom on himself and gives himself a few strokes before pouring lube on himself and my entrance.

He lines up and I put my legs ionto his shoulders again, he leans forward and starts kissing me while he pushes himself in. He starts thrusting into me and I move to meet his thrusts but then he pulls away from kissing me and looks at me before rolling over so I'm on top.

I grind down on him then lift myself up, slow and steady at first but then I start going faster and Brendan is just lying back enjoying himself. He's looking up at me as if he's surprised with me, like he didn't think id be able to ride him. The echo of our grunts and moans are around the room and that's when I realise we've probably woke Cheryl up.

He doesn't stay still for long, soon he's pushing up and hammering into me, covering my mouth with his to smother our noises. I burst all over my stomach and I feel myself melt into him, he rolls me over so he's on top again and gives a few slow thrusts before he cums.

We just lay there, getting our breath back him still buried in me, his head in the crook of my neck. "I were dead noisy there weren't I?" I ask

"We both were" he smirks lifting his head up to look at me again before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

Neither of us have brought up the fact that were moving too fast. This isn't how people normally get to know each other. I don't bring it up then and he doesn't either, well probably just avoid it till we have to talk about it.

"D'ya think Cheryl would have woke up?" I say biting at my lip,

His eyes widen "I forgot she was even in here." he doesn't move away though.

I laugh and he laughs as well, knows its going to be awkward and embarrassing in the morning.

He pulls out of me, takes the condom off and ties it in a knot before tossing it onto the floor not even bothering to put it in the bin.

"Sleep?" he asks raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah okay" I sigh before shutting my eyes, he pulls the covers back and we both go under them and he pulls me into a spooning position, my bum at his groin and his face in my hair, his arms wrapped round me, I intertwine one of our hands together and I feel him smiling against me before planting a kiss into my hair. I fall asleep before even saying goodnight.

Brendan's pov

I feel a finger running over my upper lip and a warm body in my arms. Steven. I open my eyes and there he is looking at me, biting down on his bottom lip. Fluttering his eyelashes at me.

"Morning" I mutter pulling him subconsciously closer to me.

"Mornin, I've got work in an hour" he sighs.

"Ye can use the shower, I'll make ye breakfast when your done" I tell him, I would join him in the shower but he would be late for work.

"Tah" he murmurs "I don't wanna get up" he moans.

"Can't ye phone in sick?" I reply

"Nah" he shakes his head "Doug and John paul have a lot to sort out, Doug was a nightmare yesterday in work because of it. He'll probably need to go home after an hour in work." he sighs

I grit my teeth, I can't stand 'Doug' Steven brings him up too much, "Why don't ye get back with Douglas then?" I could smack myself in the face, I sound so whiney and jealous.

Steven frowns at me but answers me anyway as if he doesn't know how to take me, "Eh I dunt want to." he pulls away from me and gets out the bed in search for his clothes he collects them all and puts on his tshirt and boxers before heading out the door away for a shower I'm guessing.

He looked slightly uncomfortable after I asked him that question, I really need to get a grip of myself. So what if Steven has ex's, I've got ex's. Well I wouldn't call any of them an ex but I guess its similar.

I wonder if Douglas, made Steven scream like I could. I don't think so.

I get up and put my housecoat on and head downstairs, Cheryl's at the table. Looking at some documents.

"What's that Chez?" I ask.

"I've came into a bit of money Bren, I'm just looking to see if I can afford something.." she replies not looking up.

"What ye thinking of buying?" I mutter knowing the answer already.

Shoes, make-up or leopard print leggings.

".. A club" she say as if it's a normal thing to buy.

"A club?" I smirk back, this is a joke obviously.

"Yeah Bren" she finally looks up "Where's Ste?"

"Shower" I tell her.

"Listen love, if you's are just having sex then why we're you's cuddling up yon the couch eh?" she asks "Ye've never brought a lad in here and let them sit with me."

"Jeez Chez. Can ye just stop talking about me and Steven!" I raise my voice her eyes widen at me and she looks back down at her papers "Im sorry I shouldn't have shouted. We're just seeing how it's going" I tell her.

"So ye's are dating" she looks back up at me with a massive grin on her face, " I think Ste's lovely, he seems pretty taken by ye" she says. Just then we hear someone thumping down the stairs.

Steven comes into view two minutes later and gives us both a sleepy smile while sitting down at the table beside Cheryl and putting his head in his hands "I'm shattered, me" he says through a yawn.

"No wonder" Cheryl says "Next time bring me earplugs please" she starts laughing as if she's the most hilarious person in the world.

Steven looks at her, his face bright red and eyes widened in shock.

"Anyway, Ste tell me everything ye know about 'the loft' " Cheryl says to him.

"Depends why your asking" Ste says.

"I want to buy it" Cheryl grins at him.

"Ya want to buy it?" Steven repeats "Why?"

"Well because I've seen pictures.. It looks nice, I've always wanted to run a club" she tells him. "Is it busy?"

"When it was open yeah it were busy. It's the only club in the village init?" he says.

"Whys it going for such a low price?" I ask, if it's busy and looks nice then why would it be empty for so long and so cheap.

"Well people think its cursed but that's just daft" Steven says and smirks. "Cos' a lot of stuff has happened in it, the last owner died when it got set on fire."

"Maybe it's not a good idea then" Cheryl says, she looks disappointed.

"Don't let that put ya off Cheryl, the last owner was Warren Fox. He were mental, There were rumours that he killed his own wife, but the truth never did come out" Steven tells her, "He was into dodgy stuff, that's probably why the place got burned down"

"What do ye think Bren?" Cheryl asks looking up at me.

"I'll help ye Chez, whatever ye need come to me" I mutter while walking away "Now I'm away for a shower" I look at Steven "I'll give ye a lift to work soon"

"Bren?" Cheryl says I grunt back at her.

"How about a partnership?" she says "Me and you, running a club?"

YIt's a good idea maybe. If things turn ugly with Steven though it could turn out bad. "Maybe" I tell her and make my way to the bathroom.

Ste's pov

I'm left alone with Cheryl,

"So you and my brother?" she ask, smiling at you. "Ye like him?"

u"Yeah I do" I mutter feeling embarrassed.

"Well ye must be special" she smirks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah? How's that?" I ask her, generally curious.

"Well I've never meet any of Brendan's.. Boyfriends shall I say?" Cheryl tells me, I'm not Brendan's boyfriend though but I don't correct her.

"So for him to act the way he does with ye, and bring ye here to have dinner and watch tv it might not be a big deal to you but it is to him. This whole thing is alien to him" she tells me. "Usually it would be one night for Brendan and he'd be done with ye. Not bringing ye to the house for takeaway especially with me here."

I don't get the chance to answer Cheryl when the door goes. She opens it and Lynsey jumps in, it's raining outside it would seem.

She looks surprised to see me but then she grins at us both "Wasn't expecting to see you here Ste".

The girls giggle while going upstairs and now I'm left sitting myself twiddling my thumbs, literally.

I hear someone come down the stairs soon after and I'm glad when I see it's Brendan, "Ye alright Steven?" he asks

"Yeah good you?" I ask

"Yeah me too" he smiles at me before grabbing my face in both hands and kissing me, fiercely. It's just as well Cheryl and Lynsey are in or else I would be late for work.

"C'mon, I'll take ye to work" Brendan says as he pulls away and grabs my hand while taking me to his car.

The drives quicker than I hoped it would be when we get to the deli he parks and I can see Doug standing at the window looking at us, Brendan must notice but he still pulls me in for a kiss.

We don't pull away until we're out of breath and I smirk at him "Better get in" I say while getting out "Bye"

"See ye" he replies and winks at me before I shut the door on him, I grin at him and turn round to walk into the deli but before I step a foot in Doug's still at the window scowl on his face, hands crossed over his chest. This is gonna be a long day..

I walk in and Doug looks bad, really bad. "Things not any better with John Paul?" I ask.

"Not really, I told him I still loved you.. That if you hadn't of ended things I would still be with you." he sighs "I said I had to be honest with you. He took it out of context and thought I meant I was going to try get you back. Wouldn't let me explain or anything!" his voice cracks and tears start to run down his cheeks.

I walk over to him and put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

"Last night when he got in he was pissed, we had an argument. I slept on the couch" he sighs still crying, "When I woke up he was gone. I don't know what to do Ste! He won't talk to me." he's getting pretty hysterical, I didn't have a clue that he cared about John Paul so much.

I don't tell him John Paul said that him and Brendan were going to sleep together, it was a lie I know Brendan was telling the truth. It's just my gut instinct plus what has Brendan got to lose?

I turn the information over in my head, feeling slightly responsible for my mate being so sad. "I've got an idea" I say.

Doug looks at me "What do you mean Ste?"

"I know how to fix this, well I think I do anyway." I tell him

"Ste!" he basically screams at me "This isn't a broken toy, this is my fiancée. My future and I've threw it away for you again!"

That hurts, never once have I led Doug to believe that I want to get back with him. I hate his 'fiancée' and I'm still trying to help. "Know what Doug? It's not my fault your still moping about, maybe you should have sorted your own feelings out before getting together with someone else. I were just trying to help but you can stuff it!" I shout at him.

Sick with his crap and everything being my fault so I take of my apron and throw it at him before grabbing my jacket and storming off out, slamming the door behind me.

I head over to the dog, if I cant work then I'm going to get drunk, it's friday so I'm using that as my excuse.

When I get in I go straight to the bar, paying no attention to anyone around me. Frankie's serving she struts over to me "What can I get you Ste?"

"A vodka and coke" I mutter "Infact make it a double"

She goes and gets me my drink and I pass her the money."Bit early is it not?" she says I can hear the judgement in her voice.

I just take a drink and hum back to her, I can't be bothered encouraging her, she's right it is early but it's not as if I'm doing this every day.

I sit there for a few hours, drinking drink after drink until I can't remember how many I've had. I feel someone's presence beside me and when I look up John Paul's standing there looking casual as fuck.

"What do you want?" I sneer at him, maybe I should stop the drinking now.

"I came over to apologise about yesterday, me and Doug have sorted stuff out. He explained to me." John Paul states.

"Right cool, I'm glad you's have sorted it out" I slur, after a minute or two I realise he's still standing there "Can you go away now?"

"Fine whatever" he says, I don't know what he was expecting. Me to shake his hand and act as if we're best mates?

I finish off my drink before deciding to head home it's nearing four o'clock and I've been in here since eleven and that can't be good.

I manage to get halfway before I feel someone pulling my arm "Steee! Can you talk to me please" it's Doug of course.

"I can't be bothered right now Doug, all I want is to go home and get to me bed" I slur

"Jesus Ste your wasted!" Doug shouts sounding shocked.

I shrug his arm off before heading home again, and he doesn't stop me just lets me. As soon as I get home I fall straight into bed, and before I know it I'm sleeping.

Not realising I've got a text from Amy and a missed call and three texts from Brendan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wasnt sure about this, was a bit of a rush because I'm not gonna be able to update during the week. Hope you's enjoy, and thanks for the reviews:) **

Chapter 6

Brendan's pov

To: Steven

How's work ? BB x

To: Steven

Me and Chez are going to that club to have a look about with the agent.

Come up if ye want BB x

To: Steven

If ye don't want to just let me know Steven.

I sound so desperate, no wonder he's ignoring me. The agent that's showing us around the loft is pale skinned, ginger hair, she's wearing bright pink lipstick but more of it are on her teeth rather than her lips. She must be in her late 40's seems desperate for some attention off of the male species.

She's gibbering away, Chez has definitely met her match. I wish I had a clear head but it keeps drifting to Steven. I can't help but wonder why he's not answering me, is he with someone else? He might have said that he wouldn't see anyone else but I don't know him that well, maybe he's stringing me along.

"So what do ye think Bren?" Chez turns round to look at me with a big beaming smile on her face. I've not paid attention to anything that's been said.

I plaster on a fake grin "Yeah sounds good."

Chez status jumping up and down on the spot like an excited little puppy. "Yey Bren!" she squeals pulling me towards her "I can see it already us to running this place"

"Yeah yeah me too Chez" I mutter "I gotta go, don't wait up tonight" I make my way towards the door.

"Tell Ste I said hi" Cheryl shouts after me.

"Huh?" I say, when did Steven come into this.

"Ye said don't wait up, I'm guessin your goin to Ste's" she says frowning at me.

"Yeah, I'll see ye" I say back.

I pull my phone out and right at that moment, it lights up.

Steven calling.

I think about ignoring it but that would just be torturing myself a bit more so I answer.

"Hello" I sigh sounding bored.

"Hi" Steven hums, he sounds tired "I wasn't ignoring ya, I fell asleep"

I don't reply just grunt, I'm not in a mood with him I'm in a mood with myself for getting worked up over nothing.

I hear him gulping"You still at the club?" he mutters

"Nope" I tell him. Stopping this conversation from going any further. I feel like punching myself for being so blunt with him but it's what I need to do.

I'm complicated, this is why I shouldn't get involved with anyone. "I gotta go Steven. See ye" I say and before he gets the chance to reply I hang up on him.

I see the pub me and Steven went to the other night. I do feel quite thirsty now that I think about it.

It's quite busy but I suppose it is a Friday evening, I walk up to the bar and order a whiskey. Five minutes after I've been in, Douglas and JohnPaul walk in. They don't notice me thankfully, or maybe they do and decide not to pay me attention.

I look around there's a lad at the other side at the bar, definitely giving me the eye. Just what I need, to prove to myself I can sleep with someone other than Steven.

Ste's pov

He hung up on me. He was acting weird as well, I don't dwell on it though. I've got a text from Doug saying he's going to the dog with JohnPaul, they want to sort things out.

I shove on my addidas track suit, style my hair quickly and spray aftershave on. I pull out my phone and phone Amy while walking to the dog. She fills me in with how the kids are getting on, asks about Brendan. I avoid answering it though by saying I need to go.

When I get into the dog it's pretty packed, I head to the bar and decide Doug and JohnPaul can come find me. After fifteen minutes of huffing I decide it looks like I'll need to find them.

I get myself another pint and weave in and out of people, I accidentally bump into someone "Oh, sorry" I mutter and then go to move on until I realise I recognise the smell, the aftershave. I look up into the persons face and there's Brendan, arm slung around some other guy.

His eyes widen "No.. Steven wait" he says as I turn round and head the other way. He spins me around.

"Listen mate." I sneer at him "Unless ya want this pint on your smug face and fancy suit then do one" I say, he doesn't move, just keeps staring at me.

"Just let me explain." he says, his voice still sends shivers down my spine, even when I'm pissed off.

"Ya don't need to explain anything to me!" I shout at him before turning away. He grabs onto me again

"Please Steven" he sighs, voice lowered.

It takes every ounce of self control to walk away. I down my pint as quickly as I can before leaving the dog. I still haven't found Doug or JohnPaul but I don't care I just want to be alone now.

Ive got an empty feeling in my stomach and I feel like curling up in a ball and crying, but I don't. This is ridiculous, I barley even know him. I should have knew this would happen.

I was being stupid thinking that me and Brendan would ever amount to anything. I don't know the guy and he doesn't know me, it's better being left like that. I stop in my tracks and shake my head, nah this isn't like me. I'm going back to the dog, I'm going to sort it out with Doug and JohnPaul. I'm gonna get steeming and if Brendan's still there then I'm going to ignore him.

I might even prove that I don't care by getting someone else. Show him he's not hurt me, even if he has the slightest bit. When I get back in I see Theresa sitting at the bar all dolled up she grins at me.

I go sit beside her "Alright?" I say.

"Hey babe!" she says pulling me into a hug. I give her a peck on the cheek "That bloke from the gay bar last week is in here, he's just went to the toilet"

"Aw yeah? D'ya know where Doug and JohnPaul are?" I say to her.

"Emm there around somewhere, it's so packed in here" she says looking around her.

"Yeah I know" I say back to her.

Jack walks up to serve us "What can I get you's?" he asks looking flustered.

"Ehh can I just get a pint of lager" I say then look at Theresa.

"White wine please" she says to Jack. He gives us our drinks and I give him the money for both our drinks.

I see Brendan, I can feel his eyes burning holes in my face but I don't look at him, Theresa seems to notice as well. "There's that bloke Ste! He's beggin for your attention"

"Too bad then eh?" I say to her.

She frowns before nodding her head and smiling as if she understands, she doesn't bring Brendan up again. I know he's still here though seen him from the corner of my eye a few times. Doug and JohnPaul finally find us and they both seem merry with drink and each other I'm guessing.

Doug has red around his mouth from drinking red wine I'm assuming and just seeing him brightens my mood, he's my best mate, I'm not gonna be mad at him forever. I grin at him before pulling him in for a tight hug "I'm sorry Doug, about earlier." I murmur.

He pulls away and starts laughing, "You drunk already Ste?"

"Nah" I reply smirking "Maybe a bit tipsy"

JohnPaul clears his throat and I smile at him "Sorry about earlier and yesterday. Id like to try get on with you" I'm digging my fingernails into the palms of my hands as I'm saying it, "Since you's are gettin married and that" I hope my discomfort doesn't show on my face.

The rest of the night goes fine until I head towards the toilet and feel a hand round my back. Brendan.

"Can we talk?" he says not looking at me.

"No" I say walking away, he just keeps following me though.

We get into the bathroom where nobody else is that's when I look at him. He's glaring at me, I swallow down. He looks mad.

"Is this your way of trying to get back at me? Sitting with your ex, flirting with everything that moves?" he says moving closer to me.

I don't know why but I back away with every step he takes forward I take one back. Until my back hits the wall, "I weren't trying to get back at you" I say "I'm in my local pub having a drink, with some mates. Your the one who's came out your way here if anything it seems like your trying to annoy me"

He looks away when I say that, "I'm right aren't I? Well know what Brendan? I don't care right" I sneer at him. I don't mean it but I need him to think I do.

"Don't say that" he slurs looking at me but as if he's looking through me.

I can't stop now, maybe he does care but I need him to prove it so I push him a bit more "I could go out there and pull someone and take them home and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it", I don't know what happens but next thing I know he's got me held up against the wall and not in the way that it usually is.

He's got a hand around my throat, not putting much pressure on it but enough to shut me up.

Brendan's pov

I don't know how this happened but Stevens up against the wall my throat at his neck, his eyes are widened. I pull my hand away as if it's been burned. "S-Sorry" I stutter.

He doesn't reply just stares at the floor, frown on his face. He pushes past me "I gotta go" he whispers so quietly I'm not sure if I heard right. I hear him shuffling away and the door shutting behind him.

"Shit" I say out loud to myself, back in the day that would be a normal thing to happen, most of the lads I had been sleeping with then would have got worse treatment than that. But they weren't Steven, and they didn't make me feel this self loath because of it.

I storm out, I need to go home and sort my head out. Give Steven some space then explain myself, it'll all be fine.

When I get home Cheryl looks surprised to see me. Then she frowns at me "What's up love?"

I think about shutting her out or lying to her, but I know from the past I'm best to talk about this so I tell her.

She shakes her head "Your an idiot ye know that"

"Yeah I know sis" I murmur. She stands up and starts putting her shoes on, I panic and think maybe she's disgusted by what I did. I wouldn't be surprised "Where ye goin Chez?" I gulp

"I'm goin to see that lad." she tells me "Explain how much of a dick my brother can be." her expression softens though "But that he's a good man really, sometimes he just.. Overreacts."

"Do ye think that's a good idea Chez?" I say

"Well, unless ye want to leave it until its too late. If ye leave him to dwell on this he could end up hatin you." she says, she leaves before uttering another word.

I phone Steven, it rings a few times before going to answer machine.

"I'm sorry" is all I say before hanging up and leaning my head against the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Feels as if a lot of things arehappening in this chapter and I didn't want it to seem rush or anything:/ also thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you's are enjoying reading it x**

Chapter 7

Ste's pov

I go straight home after the accident in the toilet, don't bother to let Doug and that know. I can't believe what's just happened, as soon as I get to my house I pour myself a vodka. Drink it straight, the liquid burns my throat, feels like it's acid.

I pour myself another vodka, this time with orange juice. There isn't any coke so this will need to do. I sit in the living room, I don't know what to think of earlier. What happened with Brendan, on one hand what happened earlier isn't acceptable. I shouldn't stand for it, the guy must have some issues. It reminds me of me hitting Amy.

On the other hand though I was winding him up, I'm not saying that makes up for it but he lashed out. It was barely even lashing out though he put his hand on my throat for about 5 seconds. He's never acted aggressive when I've been with him, even though I've not known him long. I've spent a lot of time with him, it's just so fucked up already.

The door chapping brings me out my thoughts. I think it might be Brendan but then I hear a woman's voice. Cheryl, brilliant he's sent her to fight his battles just what I need.

I get up and walk towards the door might as well get this over with.

When I open the door she pushes her way in. "Yeah just come in then." I snap, I know its not her fault but I'm not really bothered about that now.

She turns the living room light on, then turns to me. "I'm sorry for barging my way in here but ye need to listen to me. My brother is not a bad person."

I huff, and rub my hand over my face. "I've got a lot goin on right now"

"Yeah and so has Brendan." She says.

"That doesn't make it alright though" I tell her.

"No I know that, he'd never hurt ye though. He already cares about ye, that's why he was so bothered in the pub." she says speaking quickly,

"What he said that did he?" I say,

"Yup, told me everything that happened in the pub. He's hating himself enough for the both of you's right now" she sighs putting her arm around me "I'm not here to persuade you to speak to my brother, that's your decision.."

"Nothin' can excuse what he did though Cheryl" I murmur "Anyone else would run a mile."

"It's not like he properly strangled you love. He told me he had no intention on hurting you, he panicked said he did the only thing he knew to do to stop you from leaving." she says,

"Carry on.." I mutter, I can't help but want to know what she's got to say.

"As soon as he did it though he regretted it. He has a past yes, it's not completely perfect but who's is. It's his story to tell though." She says looking straight into my eyes "So if you want you can come back with me to see him or you can leave it till whenever or maybe you don't want to that's fine as well."

I sigh, it can't hurt to go see Brendan, I'm not sleeping with him though. It's going to be a talk. "Do we need to leave right now?" I ask

"Of course not love, I'll go make us a tea" she says while standing up an walking into the kitchen.

"Right yeah, I'll come with you." I say my voice shaking, I really have no clue what I'm doing.

"Really?!" she grins.

"Yeah, don't get excited about it though." I tell her, "Can we just sit here for a while though?"

"Yeah course" she mutters while tottering back towards me, a cup in each hand.

"When you said Brendan had a past, was he like ya know.." I mutter, don't know how to word this, especially to his sister.

"Violent? Yes, I'm not gonna lie to ye Ste. My brother was in a bad place surrounded by bad people, I still don't know the ins and outs." she huffs "But I do know Bren, I know what he would and wouldn't do"

"And you don't think he'd hurt me?" I whisper "cause earlier right that freaked me out, he was like a psycho .."

"Do ye think I'd be here sticking up for him if he was?" she sighs

"I don't know" I murmur but truth is I don't think she would be. I don't think Cheryl would talk to him if he was.

"Let's just go the now" I say putting my cup down and standing up, she does the same.

We head out the door, it's freezing and we clink arms with each other to stay warmer.

We laugh and on the way there it feels like a normal night with a mate. When we get in the house though my stomach is in knots I'm that nervous.

Brendan's on the couch head stretched back, his face looks peaceful and it makes me want to smile but I remember I need to be serious.

Cheryl sits down beside him before shaking him softly and whispering "Bren, wake up"

"What is it Chez?" Brendan moans.

Cheryl looks at me and Brendan eventually followed her gaze. His eyes widened as if he wasn't expecting this.

"I'll go upstairs, I'll see you's later" Cheryl says, pretending to yawn and heading for the stairs.

Brendan moves towards me slowly, this time I don't back away "Why are ye here Steven?" he asks quietly.

"Cheryl explained a bit, I don't know how to take this Brendan." I sigh biting at my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Steven, I didn't do it out of anger. Ye were saying stuff to annoy me and ye know that." he huffs with a determined look on his face so I don't interrupt him. "I just.. I didn't know what to do, I want to make it up to ye."

I take a deep breath and think what I should do, "I don't know, this has happened in the space of a few days.. I need some time."

"Yeah, sure okay" he says giving me a small smile.

"Right well I'm gonna head" I say heading towards the door.

"I'll walk ye" he says.

I should tell him not to but I don't, I let him. We walk in silence, I want to break it but I don't know what I can say. He puts his arm around me but I just glare at him, he removes it before I need to mention it to him.

We walk the rest of the way and when we get to my street "Right you've walked me" I say

He nods we stand awkwardly for a minute "I better go, bye" I say but he places a hand on my arm when I go to walk away and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I wasn't expecting it and as he starts to walk away I feel regret in the pit of my stomach.

My feet move on there own accord towards him, his name slips from my lips and he turns back.

Brendan's pov

He's standing in front of me again looks as if all his confidence has gone. "You can stay at mine" he mutters.

He turns away before I get the chance to reply. I can't stand him being annoyed at me, whatever it was that we had going on I've fucked it up. As I always do, mess things up I should have knew I'd do it with him to.

He doesn't speak as we walk to his front door and there's a tension that you could cut with a knife. I can't handle the silence anymore "I can go if ye want, you said ye needed space this isn't the best way to go about it" I'm standing in his hall awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Can we just not talk about it till tomorrow." He says "I'm shattered I just want to sleep."

"Yeah okay" I nod, he walks into his room and I just hang back, I doubt he wants me in his bed. I look at the couch, that doesn't look comfortable.

"Well ya gonna come in?" he asks, the smallest smirk on his face, his eyes glittering like they normally do.

I walk into the room and he's standing there nothing on but his track suit bottoms, looks inviting as hell but I need to remember he's mad at me. I try it on with him and I know it'll get bad.

We get into bed, I can feel the body heat coming off of him. We don't speak and after half an hour I can't handle it, him so close but it feels like he's millions of miles away.

"Steven?" I whisper, he doesn't reply though so I guess he's sleeping. I can't help myself but to pull him towards me, give him a kiss on the forehead and close my eyes.

I sigh in relief when he doesn't push me away, he takes a deep breath and I feel him smiling against my chest as he nuzzles closer into me.

Part of me thinks he's awake but I don't want to ruin it, and even if he is asleep he must be drawn to me in some way.

I can hear murmurs in my ear and I frown. Who the hells waking me up?

I open my eyes and see Steven he's on the edge of the bed on the phone, he's not realised I'm awake yet.

"..Yeah they flowers are nice but trust me.. Doug doesn't like roses I know it. Well I dunno I'm no good with flowers but I know he doesn't like them.. What ya talkin about your the one phonin me on my day off to ask and now I'm tellin ya and you don't like it.. Right bye" he huffs.

He turns quickly to look at me as if he knew I was looking at him. He crawls back towards me and dips his head down to kiss me. I'm shocked really, last night we barley spoke and now he's kissing me. It doesn't make sense, but I'm not gonna complain.

"Mornin" he murmurs pulling away.

I pull him into me and wrap my legs around his. We've both still got clothes on, I didn't think it was appropriate last night to take my clothes off.

We just lay there, kissing and kissing. I slowly start to rub at his nipples, nipping them a bit, not hard enough to hurt him though. He moans into my mouth and I can feel my cock throb at the noise, desperate to be inside this lad.

I'm not going to though, I'm going to try make up for yesterday, give him my undivided attention. It's not about my pleasure now, it's all about his.

I give him everything I can, kiss him with all my might, caress every place on his body, nowhere is getting left out.

I give his member a few strokes and I feel his nails digging into my back through my shirt. I make my way down his body, kissing his stomach, ribs, the tattoo on his hip bone. When I eventually get to my destination I take him into my mouth he's tugging on my hair, being a bit rougher than what he usually is.

It doesn't take long until he's coming into my mouth and I swallow him right down, not letting a drop go to waste.

I know I'm rock hard just now, his moans of pleasure didn't help either. I ignore it though, Steven doesn't though.

"Ya not gonna fuck me then?" he murmurs at me looking almost shy, staring at my face through his long eyelashes. He looks so blissful, when I don't reply straight away he raises an eyebrow.

"Come on Bren" he whines, my breath catches in my throat at the nickname, I've never heard him call me it before. It sounds good coming from his mouth though.

So it's only right I give him what he wants, I let him decide how he wants it. Position, speed, Stevens in control here. I'm handing him the power and I don't do that with anyone.

I'm preparing him and I push my second finger into him, while I'm licking into his mouth, he's hard again already. He's whimpering "Please Brendan.."

I pull my fingers out "What do ye want?"

I see the desire for me in his eyes, "You in me" he says, pulling me on top of him and wrapping his legs around me. I don't need told twice.

I tug my trousers and boxers down to my knees. I grab a condom from the drawer that I remember from last time and roll it onto me. I look back into his eyes, I don't want him to regret this.

He pushes me into him using his feet against my arse, seems almost desperate for this. He pushes up to get me as deep in him as he can and obviously I oblige.

I'm thrusting deep into him, it's quick and rough. His tight heat sucking me in and milking me. He's biting and nipping me and while he comes he bites down on my shoulder, hard. I thrust into him until he flips us over so he's on top, god knows where this energy has came from. He pulls me out of him before whipping the condom off and wrapping his mouth around me.

It's so unexpected that I come straight away, shooting down his throat groaning out his name. We fall asleep slumped against each other, Steven fully naked now and my clothes are practically hanging off me.

**P.s **

**Probably won't update for a few days (might not be until the weekend) trying to work at making these chapters a bit longer**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a confession to make I have been working on another story which is also stendan. I should be putting it up soon x**

**Hope you's enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 8

Ste's pov

I feel one side of my face on something solid and warm when I open my eyes and look around I realise it's Brendan, everything that happened earlier flashes through my mind and I can't help but grin.

I shouldn't be happy about this, I should be angry with myself and regret it but I don't and I think that might be the problem. Hopefully when Brendan wakes up he'll leave, I need time to get my head around this.

I move off Brendan and lay on the bed beside him. I just look at him for a while, taking in all his features. He really is gorgeous, soon enough he starts to wake up, when he opens his eyes I can see the panic there but when he sees me he smiles and pulls me closer.

I should push him away but I don't. I run my fingers over his chest,

"Don't do that Steven, we need to talk before round two" Brendan murmurs, voice soft and husky with tiredness.

"What you wantin to talk about?" I ask, I guess I already know but I want him to spell it out.

" Well yesterday was fucked up, then last night we weren't taking but you let me sleep in the same bed as ye. Then this morning we ye know and now I don't know what's happening" he says "I'm getting mixed signals here"

"Your getting mixed signals?!" I say louder than I expected, "How do ya think I feel? One minute your saying you like me and all that then the next your with some other bloke, after that you go off at me for flirting with people when I only really spoke to me mates" I say, listing off the things in my head that's pissed me off the most.

"I don't know what to do" Brendan whines sounds like a proper kid "I'm not used to relationships.." his eyes widen and cheeks flush, he stutters a bit "Eh.. Em"

"I'm new to this as well!" I sigh, it's not like I've had that many boyfriends. Two to be exact.

He looks at me through guilty looking eyes "Can we just start all over again? Pretend yesterday never happened. It was a mistake Steven, I can promise ye it'll never happen again"

I don't know why I do it but I nod, if it happens again though I'll be long gone "None of this gettin other people but right?" I sigh, knowing that the jealousy I felt when I saw Brendan with that other guy.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Brendan hums smiling and pulling me in for a kiss.

Its soft and slow. Reassuring, as if Brendan is trying to let me know I've done the right thing. He pulls away before the kiss deepens.

He smiles at me before giving me a peck on the nose, he freezes after it looks as if he's cringing at himself. "So.. How about I make ye breakfast?" Brendan asks then looks at his watch "Well lunch"

"Yeah cool, I'll cook" I say pushing myself up but Brendan stops me.

"Don't think so, just stay there. I'll make something" he smiles at me.

"But its my house I'm supposed to cook" I moan.

"Shhh" he says getting out of bed and taking his trousers and shirt of properly then fixing his boxers. Then he just walks out the room sending a wink in my direction.

I can't help but stare at his arse as he walks out the door, I never have noticed how nice his bum is.

He disappears into the kitchen and I hear sizzling and the smell of a fry up fills the room. He comes in holding two plates and gives me one before going back out the room again and coming in with two cups and passing one to me.

I eat my fry up and drink my tea, not ignoring the way Brendan eats but not pointing it out again. We share a small smile before Brendan shoves a sausage in my mouth, I laugh while chewing it which isn't a good combination before giving him a bit of my bacon, burnt to a crisp.

He scoffs it before grinning at me, we finish the rest of our food and he takes the dishes out the room. He's definitely sucking up my arse.

He comes back in and plonks himself onto the bed again before rolling me on top of him "So what ye wanting to do today?" he asks looking up at me.

"Whatever, I need to go see Sinead later on we're goin out tonight I think" I say, I feel bad telling him I've already got plans but my life doesn't revolve around him.

"Okay" he sighs then looks at me nervously "Your not doin anything during the day though are ye?"

"Nah" I hum before peppering kisses onto his neck.

He pushes me a way but has a grin on his face, "Can we just not do that the now?" he asks, did he just turn down having sex? "I mean we could just talk or watch tv or whatever ye want" he rushes out his mouth.

"Yeah cool, so how did it go the yesterday at the club?" I ask, didn't really get a chance to talk to him about it.

"Yeah good I think, Chez seems made up with it." he says

"Aww, I want a free drink on opening night!" I smirk at him.

"You Steven" he murmurs looking up at me "Can have free drinks every time ye come in."

"Such a suck up eh" I tut rolling my eyes at him.

The conversation moves onto kids.

"Leah and Lucas are comin up tomorrow, feel like I've not seen them in years" I sigh

"I've not seen Declan or Padraig in a couple of months, miss them like mad but I speak to them nearly everyday" he says a sad smile on his lips.

"Yeah it's not really the same is it" I say softly "Actually seeing them and talkin to them over a phone."

"Yeah, it ain't easy" he sighs rubbing his face.

"You never thought of ya know just movin back?" I ask "To wherever your kids are?"

"Their back in Belfast with their mah, and yeah thought about it a lot but I'm not ready move back there." he looks up at me directly in the eye "Maybe one day. Till then holidays will do"

"Must be hard but" I murmur, he quickly changes the conversation but I don't bring up his kids again.

"Ye excited to see your kids then Steven?" he asks

"Yeah can't wait, think there mum Amy's coming down soon. It'll be good to see her as well" I sigh

The rest of the afternoon we don't move unless we need to, just lying beside each other, his arms around me. Talking about nothing in particular then my phone starts ringing, Sinead.

"Alright" I say trying to sound happy but I've just realised that soon I'm going to need to get ready and go out with her.

"Hey babe!" she says down the phone, voice sounding croaky "I'm sorry it's such sort notice and we've planned this night out for ages but it's just I've caught the cold. Doubt id be much fun"

She does sound terrible but really hearing this pleases me, then maybe Brendan will stay longer. "It's alright, I can't be bothered really anyway" I sigh.

"Next weekend though?" she say before having a coughing fit.

"Yeah definitely, hope your feelin better" I say feeling guilty that she's one of my best mates and I've not seen her in ages, considering the fact we share a house together as well. "You stayin at your mams tonight?"

"Ermm actually, I'm staying with Bart .." she whispers.

I start howling "Really? Okay well be safe."

"Shut up Ste" she moans

"Use protection" I laugh, I can imagine her getting all embarrassed the now.

"I'm going now" she says bluntly "Goodbye I'll phone you tomorrow and hopefully you'll stop being a twat"

"Hah okay.." I say but she's already hung up.

I turn back to Brendan and he's sat up putting his closes back on. I bite on my bottom lip trying not to sound disappointed. "You leavin the now?" I ask.

He turns back to me and gives me a small smile "Yeah, better get back and see Cheryl. She doesn't even know I'm here and I rushed that much last night I've not brought my phone."

"Aw yeah, you better get off then, she'll be havin a panic attack" I sigh, I don't want him to leave but I'm not going to beg, or even ask.

He grunts before standing up, now fully dressed, I crawl over the bed towards him and pull him down by grabbing a handful of his shirt. He smirks at me as if he knows how much I want him.

Our lips touch, it's soft I try to deepen it, make it a bit rougher usually he encourages me to do that. Beats me to it himself but he's being tender with me, he pulls away and gives me a small smile.

"Steven.." he murmurs.

"What?" I ask wrapping my arms round his neck.

He gives me a small peck on the lips, "Nothing, doesn't matter" he shakes his head, "I'll give ye a text later" and with that he's walking out the room. Shortly who minutes later I hear the front door opening and closing. I take a deep breath.

Nows time to sort these feelings for Brendan out. To get my head around it all.

Brendan's pov

When I get into mine and Chez's flat I know straight away she's going to be bombarding me with questions. Shes sitting at the table, arms folded and as soon as he sees me she growls at me.

"About time! What happened?" she huffed.

"Erm well.." I go to start but she interrupts me.

"I go upstairs to my bed thinking yous will both be fine, if there's any bother I'll wake up. Then I wake up this morning, neither of you's were hear, there was no note. I tried your phone then found it in the kitchen." she shouts "Do ye know how worried I've been?!" she howls.

"Jesus I'm sorry, me and Steven talked. He said he was needing some time and was leaving so I walked him home, he ended up telling me to stay and then when we woke up this morning he kissed me and it was like everything was back to normal" I blurt out, she nods her head and her eyes are wide.

"Bren, I think ye should have a serious think love" she smiles at me putting a hand on my arm.

"What do I need to think about Chez?" I sigh, there's nothing to think about. I want Steven, end of.

"I just don't think it's healthy, I mean how long have you known him? A week?" she says "Ste seems lovely to me babe but I think you's are rushing this, you's need to get to know each other before deciding to be with him."

I shrug and walk away from her, normally I would listen to my sister but she just doesn't get it. I grab my phone off the counter and head into my room before she can say anything else.

Yes I know things with me and Steven has went fast but nobody's ever made me feel like he does, I can't deny it and neither can he.

I do plan on getting to know him though,

To: Steven

Hey, what you doing? BB

The reply back is almost instant,

From: Steven

Just out a shower;) you? Ste x

To: Steven

Just lying on my bed.. Chez has just gave me a lecture, ye got me in trouble. BB

I'm not normally playful when I text people normally I avoid doing it but with Steven it doesn't bother me.

From: Steven

Oh sorry, did I get you grounded. Ste x

I smirk at his reply,

To: Steven

Yep no tv for two weeks:( BB

From: Steven

Lol, next time I won't offer ya my bed! Ste x

To: Steven

Yeah next time it'll be in mine;) BB

From: Steven

Shh, your gettin me excited.. Ste x

To: Steven

We wouldn't want that, BB x

He doesn't reply back for a while before I get a text.

From: Steven

Fuck! I want you. Ste x

I grin, this could go two ways. I come to my senses realise there is a lot we don't know about each other, I could have him in this bed under me within the next hour and as intriguing as that is, it's not all about sex to me. Only problem is I can't say the same for Steven, sometimes I have no clue what goes on in his head.

So I do the decent thing.

To: Steven

As much as I want to I don't think it's a good idea. BB

From: Steven

Why? Ste x

To: Steven

This is rushed, I've not even had time to process it and your already always in my head. It's a new thing for me Steven, I don't know how to act about it. BB x

From: Steven

Your not the only one that's not used to this Brendan, I don't have a clue what to do :/ Ste x

I phone him, give up having this conversation over text.

"Hello" he answers.

"Hi" I simply say, "I'm really into you Steven.."

"I'm into you to" he sighs "I just don't know what were supposed to do."

"We get to know each other" I state, "I'm gonna take ye out on a proper date. And after it, your going home to yours and I'm going back to mine."

"..So basically we can't have sex?" he whines

"No, and not because I don't want to but because we should have done this before anything else happened. I just, I didn't know I was going to care about you." I sigh

"Fine well go with your plan whatever" he grumps.

"Okay, when you free?" I ask feeling nervous.

"Monday, me kids are coming tomorrow" he says

"Monday it is." I tell him,

"Okay. Text me later" he says cockiness to his voice.

"Okay, bye" I say before hanging up.

One things for sure, I'm looking forward to monday.

I bound into the living room and Cheryl jumps, "Jesus Bren, ye nearly gave me a heart attack! What have ye got that stupid smile on your face for?"

I didn't even realise I was smiling, "I am going out on a date with Steven, a normal date." I say to her "No funny business"

"Well good, I hope yous both slow it down a bit" she mutters the last bit under her breath but I still hear her.

I shake my head "Ye should be happy for me Chez"

"I am love! But I just think ye need to have your head screwed on." she says with a soft smile, "And by the way the agents coming over the now with the final papers for the club, soon well be business partners Bren!" she exclaims.

"Good Good, shout me when she's hear." I smile at her before walking back into my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Been a bit busy the past couple of days but managed to write this so hope you's enjoy. This ones quite short sorry, I promise ill make it up to yous by writing an extra long one next time! reviews are nice aswell:)**

Chapter 9

Brendan's pov

"Bren!" I hear Cheryl scream after I don't answer I hear her thumping towards my room,

"Brendan! Get out here the agents downstairs" she squeals from behind the door.

I hadn't even meant to fall asleep but I feel more refreshed, I hurriedly get up and walk out the door to where Cheryl's standing, arms crossed she looks at me with a serious look on her face. She jabs a finger into my chest,

"I really want this club, don't mess it up for me" she mutters.

"When do I ever mess business up Chez?" I reply, I never mess up with business. I know that's a fact.

She tuts "Ye know what I mean Bren, this is important to me"

"Okay" I sigh putting my hands up before walking downstairs into the living room the agent standing awkwardly with a cup in her hand.

She doesn't mess about, it's pretty straight forward since the important stuff is already out the way. Just the paperwork now that the cheque has cleared and they now have it in their back. A couple of signatures and pages then were done. She doesn't stick around thankfully and afterwards Cheryl turns round with a massive grin on her face.

She squeals before wrapping her arms around me "We need to go out to celebrate tonight!"

I smile at her before nodding "Yeah sounds good Chez"

"Invite Ste!" she grins then straightens up a bit "If you want of course" she smirks a bit

"Yeah, I will" I smile at her.

Cheryl totters away mentioning something about picking clothes.

"Want to just go to the pub in the village Chez? That way it's easy for Steven and Lindsey to meet us?" I shout after her while pulling my phone out.

"Yeah okay love" she shouts down the stairs "I'll phone Lindsey while I'm doing my hair"

I think of writing a text to Steven then decided to just phone him instead.

It rings a few times and I panic that he won't answer and I'll need to leave a voicemail but then he answers.

"Alright" he says and just the sound of his voice puts a smile on my face.

"Hi" I sigh "That's me and Chez officially got the club."

"Aw really? That's great" Steven says sounding enthusiastic.

"I was wondering.. Eh " I'm getting nervous and feel like a teenager again "If your not busy tonight, we're goin out for drinks in the pub near yours." I say hoping he'll catch on but he doesn't "I'd like for ye to come"

"Yeah course" he breaths down the phone. "What time about?"

I look at my watch, 4.30 it'll take Chez about three hours to get ready "About eight?"

"Yeah see ya then"

I hang up the phone before letting out a breath, I watch random tv. Flicking through the channels until I find a documentary about Elvis Presley, I've never really been a big fan but I watch it anyway.

After about half an hour I get fed up and head back up the stairs and jump in for a shower, when I get out I've got a text from Steven. At first I think he's going to cancel.

Just at that point Cheryl walks in complaining about her dress not feeling right and her hair won't sit straight. She doesn't even look at me just starts rabbiting on and on.

From: Steven

Ino I only saw you a couple of hours ago but I can't wait to see ya! Ste x

I smile, always do when I get a text from him.

To: Steven

Me too. Chez is being a nightmare. BB x

From: Steven

Lol what's she doin now? Ste x

To: Steven

Moaning about anything and everything. As always BB

From: Steven

That's your sis your talkin about! Ste x

To: Steven

Sadly I know:( BBx

"Bren! Are ye even listening to me?!" I feel my phone getting pulled out my hands "Give me that- oh look it's Ste surprisingly!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"Your always talkin to him! Or about him." she sighs

"So what?!" I moan "Your the one that's been saying I should settle down, what if I am?" I ask without even thinking about the words.

"See this is what's worryin me Bren, fair enough settling down but not this quick with someone ye barely know!" she says "I'm happy for ye I really am. But I just don't know what to think, I don't want you doin this because you feel pressured by everyone."

"It's not like were making future plans, we're seeing each other." I huff "I'm not doing this to please anyone Chez, I want to be with Steven because I want to be. Ye get it?"

"Yeah love" she tuts pulling me towards her, "Just be careful yeah?"

"What do I need to be careful about eh?" I mutter wrapping my arms around her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" she sighs,

"And ye think Stevens going to hurt me?" I ask, smirk at her "He's tiny compared to me"

She shakes her head, "Not what I meant Bren, what if he breaks your heart? What then?"

"Do I look like the type of guy that gets his heart broke?" I sigh

"It can happen to anyone" she sighs "All I'm saying is you might be thinking this is wonderful but you might fall for him, I already know your starting to. But Ste might not, this could just be something casual for him.."

"Can we just get off this subject?" I ask blocking that conversation for another time.

She doesn't look happy about it but she gives in, I give a triumphant smile to her as she walks back out my room, leaving my phone sitting on my desk.

Ste's pov

I don't know what it is today but I can't seem to wake up, I'm just feeling shattered.

The only thing keeping me awake is the fact I'm meeting up with Brendan later. The day drags in slowly but eventually it's nearing eight o'clock and I head out the door towards the pub. When I get there Brendan's already sat at a table I walk up to him and he gives me a flirty smile.

I take a seat beside him and he puts his arm round the back of my chair while leaning in and giving me a soft peck on the lips. The public affection is something I've never really been into but with Brendan I don't mind people seeing him kissing me, maybe then I won't see anyone trying to get with him tonight.

"Alright" I smile at him,

"Hey" he replies softly, "got ye a drink, vodka and coke?" he says pointing towards a glass at the table.

I lift it up and take a small sip of it, "Tah" I murmur, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He grins at me, there's something different about him that I've not noticed before. He seems more jittery, almost nervous. Cheryl comes over and wraps her arms around me,

"Ste love! It's good to see ye." she exclaims,

"Yeah you too Cheryl." I grin at her when she pulls away.

The conversation goes on swiftly for the next while but then Cheryl says something that makes me choke on my drink.

"So Ste, how many boyfriends ye had?" she says it in a casual way but I can tell she's wanting to know.

"Proper boyfriends?" I ask to which she nods "Ehh two."

"Aww that's not to bad then is it Bren?" she slurs looking at Brendan who's got a vacant look on his face avoiding eye contact with us all.

"How long have ye known ye were gay for?" she says not taking her eyes of me.

I squirm under her attention "Ehh about three years", I knew there was going to be a time when I would tell Brendan this stuff but I didn't think it would be his sister asking.

"Ooh, so have ye been with many people" she asks and that one throws me of guard.

Brendan slams his hand on the table, not hard enough to cause any disturbance but enough to make a thud, "That's enough Chez!"

Cheryl pouts, "Well you we're never gonna get round to asking we're you?"

The question hangs in the air before Lindsey comes in, apologising about being late. I stare down at the table biting on my lip, I can feel Brendan's eyes on me and eventually the pressure gets the better of me. He gives me an apologetic smile before nodding his head towards the toilets.

We both stand up at the same time, "I need the toilet" we say at the same time and I smirk at him while he raises an eyebrow. There's no point mentioning it anyway, Cheryl and Lindsey are to busy taking about a girl in the pubs dress.

It's way to short apparently. We go into the bathroom and Brendan pulls me close to him before giving me a quick deep kiss.

"Sorry about Chez" he mutters, looking down at the floor.

"It's alright" I smile at him "She's just lookin out for ya."

"Being a pain more like, she doesn't know when to shut up sometimes." Brendan says looking up at me with a small smile. "It's good to know ye don't get scared off that easily"

"Yeah?" I say before he catches his mouth with mine, I feel his hands all over me, touching and squeezing. And I'm doing the same to him while we're both moaning into each others mouths.

He pushes me back towards a cubical and smirks before grabbing me for another heated kiss. I unzip his trousers and slowly start to stroke him. Root to tip, root to tip until I build up a rhythm going faster with each stroke, Brendan thrusting into my palm. Moaning my name in between kisses and fuck it turns me of being able to make a man like Brendan get like this.

This uncontrolled, desperateness releases in him nearly every time were intimate with each other. When he comes it's hard and he watches as I lick it off my hand never once taking my eyes away from his. He pulls my head towards him and goes in my mouth deep with his tongue before pulling away and getting down on his knees.

"Time to repay the favour" he says voice sounding low and husky.

He pulls down my joggie bottoms and boxers in the one tug, down to my knees, revealing my hard member already got pre cum oozing out the slit.

Straight away his lips are over it and it's such a surprise, a high pitched squeal leaves my mouth. Brendan looks up at me and I swear I can see a smirk on his face then starts sucking faster then slower. Teasing me, I cum before I expect and Brendan swallows it down as like he wants even more of it.

He smiles at me, a right toothy grin and I decide that's my favourite smile. It sounds cheesy but it's true and I can't help it.

"Mine?" I ask he doesn't reply just nods,

"I'll meet ye outside, I'll tell Chez we're leaving" he smiles at me.

I head outside wrap my jumper around me, it's colder than what it's been recently, soon enough I feel strong, warm arms around me and I know there Brendan's. I turn and smile up to him before he tugs at me to move and we walk back to mine.

I have a smile on my face the whole way there, and right now nobody would be able to wipe it off my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not uploaded in a while but hope you's enjoy anyway, isn't as long as I was aiming but didn't want to leave it long before updating again. also thanks to everyone that reviewed x **

Chapter 10

Ste's pov

As soon as we get in the door Brendan's got me pushed against the wall, his hot breath against my neck as he starts sucking on it.

I pull his face up to look at him in the eyes, I see the pure unashamed lust there. The passion on his face, every part of it matching how I feel. Our lips meet for a quick hurried kiss, his hands digging into my hips and I know there will be marks from them in the morning.

I smile to myself thinking of that, knowing I will have that mark on my skin for a few days. He must feel me smiling into the kiss because he pulls back and asks, "What ye smiling at?"

"Nothin" I mutter before putting my lips back onto his, I can feel the pressure of his tongue against mine, more demanding than usual. The empty flat is filled with his grunts and my moans as he starts to prepare me, his fingers hammering into me relentlessly. Hitting my sweet spot every time, it gets to two fingers but I start to get impatient.

"Come on Bren" I whine between a kiss, my breathing heavy. He pulls his fingers out and pushes his full member into me. Quickly and forcefully, I don't expect it and he smirks at me that's when I see it must have been his plan. He managed to roll a condom on himself without me even noticing, just shows how distracted I can get when I'm with him.

It lasts much longer this time, every time one of us gets close we stop and just lay there kissing. I'm trying to tell myself that my attraction to Brendan is only physical. I have to admit though it's not, I realised that today.

I'm falling for him and I don't even think he cares about it, so that's why I don't tell him. I've made a decision, this is the last time I'm going to see him so I might as well make it worth it.

The pace is fast, rough just the way I like it, I scrape my nails into his back hoping to leave marks of my own. Then something changes, the thrusts get slower. Brendan is looking into my eyes, frown on his face before he starts planting kisses over my chest.

He thrusts into me slowly but hard, as I rock back against him, it's only then I realise I'm practically screaming his name out. I can hear his breathing in my ear, leaving goosebumps on my skin.

"Come for me Steven" he whimpers and right then I become undone. Hot liquid all over mine and Brendan's chests.

After he comes, he wraps his legs around mines, I feel his heartbeat slowing back to normal and it carries me off to sleep, Brendan whispering something into my ear but I don't understand it. As if it's in another language, it's not really I'm just that out of it after that session that I don't even know what ways up and what's down.

Brendan's pov

I'm lying on Stevens hall carpet, his body in my arms his shallow breathing relaxing me. He's been sleeping for an hour while I've just been lying here watching him, he murmurs my name a few times and nuzzles into me. I can't help the word that comes to mind- he's adorable- adorable really?

Since when was that even in my vocabulary, what even happened earlier. It started off as the sex me and Steven normally have, it's amazing I don't think I could ever get sick of it but then it was different. It was more intimate and coupley than I'm used to, I enjoyed it though and I would do it again.

I think and think of how to sort this mess out, but I don't know what I can do. One things for sure though, I can't go back to life without him, not when I know what this feels like. Whatever this is.

I decide to take him to bed, I lift him in my arms and he subconsciously pulls himself closer to me and taking a deep breath as if inhaling me.

I smile as I lay him down on his bed before lying beside him, I wrap my arms around him and pull him into me, he flops his arm onto my chest and I smirk. I kiss his forehead as I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to some high pitched noise and it takes me a few moments to get myself together before I open my eyes. Stevens still rested against my chest but there's a blonde haired woman with her eyes wide open looking at us.

Good thing there's covers, I guess this must be Amy.

She stutters a bit "Eh.. Eh. I'm gonna go make tea" she looks a bit embarrassed how does she think I feel? She shuts the door behind her thankfully.

I softly nudge Steven, he mumbles a bit before frowning "How did we end up in ere?"

"I brought ye in, didn't want you sleepin on the floor" I smile at him speaking softly.

"Bren?" he looks up at me nervous,

"Amy's here" I sigh rolling out the bed looking for my clothes, "And my clothes are in the hall"

His eyes widen, "Amy's ere? Oh god" he staggers out his bed grabbing random clothes and shoving them on before throwing a housecoat at me.

I slip it on and we walk out the room together. Amy sitting in the kitchen three mugs in front of her.

She gives me a secretive smile before looking at Steven, he walks up to her and gives her a peck on the cheek "Alright Ames."

"Mornin Ste" she smiles back at him and if I didn't know better I would think that they were still a couple.

"Daddy" I hear a soft squeal from behind me before seeing a small blonde girl running over to Steven followed by a smaller boy. I'm standing there feeling like a spare part while Steven takes his kids into the living room.

Amy clears her throat so I turn my attention to her, she nods her head to the seat across from her for me to sit which I do.

"So you must be.. Brendan?" she says quietly with a strange smile on her face.

"That's me" I sigh, I'm surprised that she knows my name but I'm happy because this must mean Stevens being talking about me. "And your Amy?"

She hums as a reply, "I didn't imagine you to look like you do" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah? How's that?" I ask, generally curious.

"Well your not his usual type.." she explains with a smirk on her face, "Don't worry but, it's an improvement" she says a bit lower winking at me.

I grin at her, maybe Amy and I could get along.

"Oi, I heard that" Steven says from behind me "Ya tryin to say I've got bad taste?" I turn round and see his eyes shining playfully with a grin on his face.

"No, it's just different" Amy laughs back.

"Good cos I don't wanna bring up some of your ex's." Steven says, smirk creeping onto his face.

"Eh mine are alright.." Amy says back, but I can even see the doubt on her face.

"Yeah Lee Hunter, I can see what you saw in him." Steven says back giggling like a kid.

"Oh shut up" Amy says shoving at Steven but laughing as well now.

"Right, I'll get breakfast on." Steven says standing up and moving over to the fridge. My phone buzzes on the table and it's a text from Cheryl.

From: Chez

I'm at the club. Come up when you can xx

I take another drink of my tea then say "I'm gonna head, just need to erm find my clothes.." I avoid looking at Amy and feel my cheeks heat up a bit.

"They're in the living room on the couch, I found them in the hall.." Amy says but bursts out laughing.

I go into the living room and pick up my clothes, they're neatly folded thanks to Amy. The little girl is beside me in a second clearing her throat as if to get my attention. This is Leah I guess, I turn to look at her and she gives me a small smile.

"What's that on your face?" she says giggling.

I feel all over my face but I don't feel anything unordinary on it.

"What ye talkin about?" I ask speaking as softly as I can to the girl.

She puts her finger above her lip, she's talking about my tache.

"It's my moustache" I say running a finger along it.

She laughs, "Can I feel it?" she says stretching her finger as far up as she can. I bed down and she runs her finger along it like I had just down before grinning at me.

I stand back up smirking at the girl.

"Are you daddy's friend?" she asks

"Yeah. Are you Leah?" I almost laugh at myself sitting talking to this girl.

She nods before Stevens voice fills the room "Leah leave Brendan alone."

The girl huffs before getting distracted by whatever's on the tv.

"Sorry bout that, she talks to everyone" Steven says with a half hearted smile on his face.

"Its alright" I mutter before pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. He grins at me while I head to the bathroom to put my clothes back on. Steven walks me to the door and I would give the boy another kiss but were getting watched like a hawk off Amy.

Its not a long walk to the club and on the way I buy a coffee to keep me awake, I walk up the stairs and the doors lying wide open. Cheryl's sitting at the bar talking to a group of people. When she sees me she excuses herself and comes over to me grinning.

"Were interviewing people, thought you might want to help" she says,

"Yeah course" I say rubbing my hands together walking towards them.

"This is the co owner, Brendan. He'll be interviewing with me" Cheryl explains to the group.

We make our way to the office and each person comes in one by one. Nobody really sticks out but then again it's not exactly rocket science to work in a club.

After the last person leaves we sit with a list. Cheryl reading out her notes.

"How many staff you thinkin were hiring Bren?" Cheryl asks looking at her list.

"Well we will be opening every night of the week, well need staff to come in for cleaning durning the day and well open during the day on weekdays." I say to her, she nods along with my words "Three or four bar staff, two cleaners?" I suggest.

"Yeah sure, so we've just spoke to fifteen people and were going to hire six of them?" she asks,

"Yeah" I flip over to the list of names. "I say for bar staff we hire. Ash Kane, she seemed to know what she was on about and shes a student will be happy with the wages."

"Yeah good idea. Rhys and Jackie, they've already worked in here so they know the surroundings and type of people that come in." She grins,

They aren't the two I would've picked but it's not really a big deal picking bar staff. "Yeah cool, Sinead O'Connor aswell. That will be all the bar staff now just the cleaners."

"How about I check through all there CV's and you can order the stock that well be needing?" Cheryl says to me putting on her best business like voice but she ends up smirking.

"Yes boss" I say, smirking back at her before heading to the bar and sorting out space. Writing down a list of bottles to get. I head down to the cellar, it's spacious so there will be plenty of space for extra stock and barrels.

I get on the phone to a place in Chester that I know does stock deliveries and manage to get an okay deal thats getting delivered tomorrow.

I go back to the office where Cheryl's sat on the phone.

"Yeah okay love, see ye then bye" she says finishing off her conversation.

She lets out a deep breath then smiles to me, "That's me just finished phoning back the interviewees to let them know" she says.

"Good, delivery is coming tomorrow, should be here about half nine in the morning" I tell her.

"Okay, we'll both come round in the morning for it." she says,

"Yeah, we need a dj." I tell her,

"We don't need it straight away do we?" she says, "This is costing a fortune just to open."

"Yeah that's what ye need to do Chez, just need to hope that it pays off" I sigh.

"So we do need to get a dj straight away" she huffs,

"No, I'll sort something out. When ye hoping us to open for?" I ask.

"By the end of this week?" she grins up at me,

"Make it Saturday night, well get flyers printed, put a poster up." I say to her, she nods back at me writing somethings down "Ye don't need to write everythin ye know. If there's anything not done well notice". I laugh at her.

She frowns at me "I'm just making sure we've got it all covered" then she cracks into a smile "Plus writing things down makes me feel a bit smart. Ye know professional."

"Professional, with a face like yours? No chance" I say grinning at her. "Right what we naming this place" I say spreading my arms out.

She looks undecided before saying, "Chez Chez?" with a grin on her face.

"Chez Chez" I repeat letting it roll off my tongue "Yeah I like it".

"Well glad we can agree, how about we go grab something for dinner then shove on a movie?" she grins at me.

"Yeah sure, early night though." I sigh, I really do need to catch up on my sleep.

We walk out together looking up and double checking that all the electricity is shut down. I didn't realise it was so cold outside, "So chippy?" I say pulling Cheryl closer to me.

"Course whatever love" she shrugs.

And with that we make our way to the chip shop and home.

Ste's pov

I wouldn't say I wanted Amy and the kids to leave but when they were leaving I wasn't as sad as I usually get, partly because I was practically getting interviewed off Amy.

As soon as Brendan was out of the door Amy was firing question after question, She claimed a few times though that she 'liked him' and about how it wouldn't be a bad thing if me and Brendan became 'official'.

It's added more to my head for me to think about, I had already planned on telling Brendan I wanted to stop seeing him but I didn't even get the chance to.

I was on the verge of telling Amy what I was going to do but she seemed happy about meeting Brendan, and she would have only tried to talk me out of it.

Which means I need to speak to someone that's a complete outsider, that isn't involved in it someway.

At first I think Doug but I have a feeling he would want me to be alone for the rest of my life if it were up to him. I think Sinead, but I don't know. She would probably go off on one because I hadn't told her about it straight away.

My mind goes back to my conversation with Amy.

"He's not your normal type though is he? I mean, there isn't anything wrong with him, at all." Amy says, serious look on her face. "I mean Doug, he was like someone that would do anything for you, he was too easy going. But he was sweet, smart and great with the kids. Unlike Noah, he hated the kids but he was all muscle and no brain." talking away to herself basically because I'm not paying much attention.

"I suppose none of your ex's are really similar.. Maybe you don't have a type" she sighs, rubbing her chin as if she's deep in thought.

"Yeah well I just like who I like. I don't have fetishes or a favourite hair colour on a potential parter ." I murmur.

"Hmm, Brendan seems like the happy medium between Doug and Noah. Maybe this one will work out right." she says nodding her head at me.

"I didn't even ask about it, if I knew any better I'd think you had a thing for Brendan" I say to which she shakes her head.

"Nah your alright he's all yours Ste" she said smile on her face raising an eyebrow.

I think to myself, Brendan isn't really mine. He's proved that and although he said he wouldn't see other people, he's said it before.

Ive been let down by him already in such a short amount of time. This is just going to be a huge waste of time, Amy might have been right he's not like Noah or Doug. If Brendan did go off with someone else, not now but maybe a month or two down the line, I'd be proper upset.

I'd maybe go as far as heartbroken but I'm not sure of that yet. I know we've got a date planned for tomorrow and I do think I should go to it, but then I'll just be putting this off.

I can't exactly phone him and say I don't want to see him again. I don't want to say that because I do but it should be mind over matter.

I think to myself, what is the worst that could happen? I can handle pain, if Brendan hurts me I'll deal with it, physically or emotionally.

I can't live my life wondering what would've happened if I had went for it. So I'll put my doubts to the back of my mind until they doubts are actually reality.

I take out my phone and ring Sinead.

"Alright fancy coming over to the flat? Ya know your home that you've not been at for days" I say when she answers.

"Yeah I'll come over, just out of an interview!" she says.

"Oh how'd it go, in fact don't tell me. Wait till ya get ere, we've got proper goss to discuss" I tell her,

"Oh we do? Why didn't you say I'd be around sooner" she says, I can hear the smile in her tone.

"Yeah very funny. I'll see ya when your here" I say hanging up before she gets the chance to say anything else, I only ever do it because I know it annoys her.

Ten minutes later she's breezing in the door, bottle of coke in one hand and bag of sweets in the other.

We sit on the couch and I shove on the tv, we don't watch it, just to give some noise to the place.

"So..?" she says patiently waiting for this 'gossip'

I tell her, everything. She's the only one of me mates I've talked to completely about Brendan. Amy and Doug know bits but not it all.

"Ste what are you doin? He's obviously no good if he's pinning you against a wall!" she says, sounding agitated, "I can't believe you've not told him where to go."

"Yeah but.." I start,

"No buts Ste, seriously! I know you don't take crap of anyone" she says frowning at me.

"Well if you'll just let me explain" I sigh,

"Explain?!" she scoffs "What's there to explain? He'll think he can do it again"

"Listen Sinead, this ain't anything big. It were a tiny mistake, everything else that's happened has been great. He's amazing, he makes me happy" I sigh, "Normally yeah I would send them packin but this is different, I dunno how, I just know it is."

She seems semi convinced and manages to give a half hearted smile. "Okay but if it happens again.."

"I'll never speak to him again." I tell her,

"Yeah but you'll tell me" she says grinning "Then well kick him up and down the village."

She seems to have that lightness about her again as we move onto the next subject her interview.

"So where was it then?" I ask,

"The loft, its been taken over by some new people, Brendan and Cheryl." she says then her eyes widen "Wait a minute.."

"Yeah it's the same people" I say laughing. Brilliant.

"You mean you've been sleeping with that Brendan" she says screwing up her face but I can see a smirk there. "Even though he has a porno tache?" she says but she starts laughing.

"I never thought I liked taches before but he suits it and Sinead you have not seen his body it's so.." I say but she interrupts me,

"Yeah I get it, you want to jump his bones." she says smirking.

I laugh at that, and think to myself yes I do.

We fall into random chit chat while watching come dine with me.

"If you tried to feed me that Ste I think I'd probably paint the walls with it, I mean why would anyone want to eat that?" she scoffs as some old woman starts cooking squid.

"Dunno, it might taste nice." I reply back to her not taking my eyes off the screen, trying to remember exactly how it's made so that one time I can make Sinead it.

We carry on watching how the woman, who's name is Jenna, cooks her squid. She then starts to make chips.

"Why would you make squid and chips?" I huff, generally confused.

"Don't know, what would you make it with?" Sinead says shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm I have no clue" I say back, generally confused about what you would cook with squid.

Sineads phone starts ringing, and she darts for it answering it while she walks out the room.

The guests surprisingly didn't like the squid and chips, apart from one of them which was a young acne covered teen by the looks of it.

Sinead comes in smiling. "I got the job?" she says.

I pull her in for a tight hug "That's brilliant!" I say to her.

"I know I can't believe it! Well need to go out drinking tonight!" she says.

I should say no, I've got work tomorrow but instead I grin and nod.

I warn myself though, I'm not getting drunk, and if I do then in the morning when I'm hungover and needing to go to work ill have nobody to blame but myself.

Sinead rushes off saying she's away to tell her mum and brother that she got a job. I try not to think of how this might be awkward, the guy I'm sleeping with is gonna be one of my best mates boss.

I'm sure it'll be fine.

I text Brendan can't stop myself.

To: Brendan

Alright? What ya doin? Ste x

I wait a good while on a reply but I tell myself he isn't ignoring me just isn't replying because he's busy. Organising a club, which would take a lot of planning to be fair.

It still doesn't stop me from waiting on a reply though and when it comes I get a grin before even reading it.

From: Brendan

Hey, just watching a movie with Chez. You? BB x

I feel special when I get a 'x' in a text from Brendan, for the simple fact he doesn't always send me one and he doesn't look like the type of guy that would.

To: Brendan

Just about to make me dinna :) Ste x

From: Brendan

Sounds exciting, what ye havin? BB

I check in the cupboards, tuna pasta it looks like.

To: Brendan

Tuna pasta mmm xx

From: Brendan

Tasty. I just had a sausage supper BB x

To: Brendan

Oh really? Sausage? xx

From: Brendan

Behave Steven, yes sausage BB x

To: Brendan

Me behave? I'm an angel xx

From: Brendan

The devil more like.. I gotta go, Chez is wondering why I keep looking at my phone. She knows why it is though, I'll phone ye later BB x

To: Brendan

Yeah enjoy your movie old man;)! Xx

From: Brendan

Don't make me come over and show ye how much of an old man I am. BB x

To: Brendan

Wouldn't want that now would I? Xx

From: Brendan

No ye wouldn't. I'll phone ye Steven. BB

I take that as him telling me to piss off and sort out my dinner. Its delicious, I can even admit that I can cook, modesty is something I don't have when it comes to cooking. It's probably the only thing in my life I've been confident with.

I smile when I see Brendan's text me again.


End file.
